Dynasty Rangers
by SoniCanvas
Summary: Para pejuang kita yang "diculik" akan menjalani hidup di dalam satu atap, dan mereka juga akan menjalani sesi eliminasi sebelum menuju pertarungan sesungguhnya. Mau tahu seperti apa hidup mereka di "asrama"?
1. Prolog

Halo lagi semuanya!

Saya SoniCanvas dan semua WIP yang selamanya menghilang akan berusaha menyegarkan kembali dunia fanfic indonesia yang sepertinya sepi sejak saya pergi hiatus untuk proyek "Honest Trailer". Tapi, jangan takut karena saya sudah kembali dengan cerita baru. Sebelum kita mulai, saya dapat ide untuk membuat ini dari salah satu senior saya di pesbuk yang kebetulan membagikan video acara TV jaman 90an(mungkin di zaman Power Rangers masih berstatus Super Sentai di Jepang) berjudul, um... "Superhero Samurai Cyber Squad".  
Iya, emang judulnya aneh dan isi ceritanya kebanyakan tentang pertarungan megazord. Tapi, itu tidak masalah karena sepertinya itu konsep yang belum dimatangkan dengan benar. Sudah, daripada kita kelamaan disini mendingan langsung cek aja..

* * *

Disclaimer(sebagai asuransi saya jika tersinggung)  
Dynasty Warriors, characters, and the crews belongs to KOEI-Tecmo and OmegaForce.  
Fan fic tion ini tidak bermaksud untuk menyinggung pihak yang bersangkutan karena bertujuan sebagai hiburan semata. Jangan marah, apalagi dendam. Fic ini nantinya bakal jadi komedi kok.

.

Rate : T  
Summary : Sebuah virus bersemayam di dalam sebuah kopi permainan Dynasty Warriors saat sesi permainan online Steam diaktifkan. Virus tersebut meracuni otak manusia dan menghancurkan setiap konsol permainan yang terjual di wilayah Barat selama dua minggu. Khawatir penjualan permainan kawakan itu terus menurun, Akihiro Suzuki(pencipta asli Dynasty Warriors) harus memulai langkah ekstrim dengan menjalankan "Code: Godseekers"-memanggil lima perwira dari lima faksi berbeda untuk bersatu menyelamatkan permainan mereka beserta konsolnya.

.

SoniCanvas presents...  
A "Dynasty Warriors" fanfiction.

.

.

.

 **Dynasty Rangers**

Prolog

Aaah...

Hari yang indah di kantor pusat KOEI-Tecmo kesayangan kita.

Perusahaan yang berpusat di Hiyoshi, Prefektur Yokohama, Jepang ini terkenal dengan seri permainan Dynasty Warriors dan Samurai Warriors yang terus mendulang kesuksesan dari penggemar setianya. Ketika gagal, mereka tak menyerah untuk berinovasi dan kembali meraih kejayaan.

Kecuali, hari ini sedang tidak indah.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Para staf sedang berlari lalu-lalang karena kejadian yang mengerikan telah memecah belah tim kreatif permainan Dynasty Warriors. Tampak staf yang terpleset, hampir bertabrakan, bahkan hampir terjatuh karena semuanya berebut untuk berbicara pada Pemimpin dari tim tersebut, yang tak lain adalah Akihiro Suzuki—Produser dari seri permainan Dynasty Warriors.

Namun kemana Tuan Suzuki pergi? Dia tak terlihat dimana-mana.

Ternyata, sosok manusia ini berlari tunggang-langgang hingga terseok-seok menghampiri Kou Shibusawa, CEO dari perusahaan yang sudah merger itu.

"Tuan Shibusawa, anda tiba tepat pada waktunya." Suzuki akhirnya bisa berpapasan dengan atasannya. "Kita menghadapi masalah besar!"

"Masalah apa? Capcom menyerang lagi dengan tuntutan gilanya?" sang bos besar balik bertanya sambil mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Bukan, Pak. Ini lebih parah dari tuntutan Capcom pada perusahaan kita." jawab Suzuki. "Salah satu server kita di platform Steam terinfeksi virus dan mencuci otak pengunduh permainan kita agar menghancurkan seluruh konsol permainan, lalu mereka menjadi kumpulan NPC orang-orang kecil zaman Cina kuno yang menghancurkan wilayah Barat Jepang hingga Eropa dan Amerika."

"Steam?" Tuan Shibusawa terkejut hingga melompat bak melihat kecoa di depannya. "T-tapi...bukankah seharusnya Steam tidak bisa ditembus virus atau peretas manapun di dunia ini? Kau yang bilang sendiri kalau Steam sangat aman, Tuhan tak mungkin mengganggu transaksi keuangan di dalamnya!"

"Sayangnya saya salah, Pak." Suzuki segera mengambil remote televisi dan menyalakan televisi dalam ruangan kantor CEO.

"Sebuah fenomena yang liar telah mengguncang dunia. Sekumpulan orang mendadak bertingkah aneh dan melupakan identitasnya setelah memainkan sebuah permainan dari program Steam. Parahnya, mereka terus berteriak histeris sambil menghancurkan setiap konsol permainan yang terjual di toko elektronik maupun yang tersedia di rumah-rumah penduduk. Belum ada penyebab pasti bagaimana ini bisa terjadi, namun pemerintah bekerjasama dengan para pedagang menghentikan bahkan melarang pembelian permainan berjudul Dynasty Warriors dari Steam sebagai langkah antisipasi sementara dokter mencari cara untuk menyembuhkan penyakit tersebut." demikian ucapan sang reporter berita yang baru saja dilaporkan hari ini.

"Apa kau sudah melacak asal virus ini?" Tuan Shibusawa menunjuk berita di televisi, bertanya pada Suzuki selaku programner dari permainan ciptaannya.

"Virus ini terus mengacak alamat IP(Internet Provider) asalnya dan semakin kuat seiring bertambahnya pengamanan Steam. Sesuatu secanggih ini hanya bisa dilakukan oleh perusahaan dengan standar militer." jelas Suzuki. "Namun sebelum penyerangan terjadi, virus ini tinggalkan pesan untuk kita."

Berbagai lembaran laporan di kedua tangan sang produser langsung diserahkan pada bosnya. Dibukanya salah satu lembaran itu. Lembaran tersebut merupakan satu hingga dua kalimat yang terdiri dari susunan angka nol dan satu bertuliskan, "Jaga musuhmu lebih dekat. Tak ada yang bisa kau lakukan dengan duduk di meja dan meretas komputer."

"Jaga musuhmu lebih dekat?" Tuan Shibusawa menopang dagunya. "Ini pasti ulah Capcom lagi. Mereka selalu punya cara kotor untuk menjatuhkan lawan mereka setiap kali kalah bersaing. Pertama tuntutan joystick bergetar di Dead or Alive, kemudian fitur impor data dari permainan pusat di Samurai Warriors, sekarang ini menyerang Dynasty Warriors."

"Pak, jika kita tidak segera lakukan sesuatu, saham perusahaan kita akan menurun dan mungkin kita akan seperti Square Enix yang terpaksa terus membuat permainan Final Fantasy karena hanya itu yang bisa selamatkan perusahaan mereka." Suzuki memberi peringatan.

"Aku tahu. Tapi terpaksa kita harus lakukan... itu." Tuan Shibusawa menjawab dengan menekankan kata "itu".

"Pak, bukankah itu akan menghancurkan semesta yang diciptakan dalam permainan baik dalam konsol dan PC? Pasti ada cara lain!" Suzuki mendadak panik ketika bosnya mengatakan "itu" dan mulai paham maksudnya.

"Permainan kita terancam punah. Hanya ini yang bisa kita lakukan." Tuan Shibusawa menegaskan ucapannya. "Kumpulkan seluruh tim kreatifmu dan para pengembang di Omega Force. Kita akan mengadakan rapat darurat siang ini."

Keluar dari ruangan itu, Suzuki segera berjalan menuju ruangannya dimana seluruh stafnya menunggu. Ia kemudian berseru, "Segera ke aula untuk rapat siang ini dan hubungi para pengembang di Omega Force sekarang juga!"

"Tapi bukankah anda ada rapat dengan pemegang saham?" tanya salah seorang staf bawahannya..

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Batalkan rapat tentang saham. Waktunya kita jalankan kode 'Godseekers'. Aku ulangi, jalankan kode 'Godseekers'."

"Siap, Pak!"

 **~To be Continued...**


	2. Candidates of Wei

Disclaimer(sebagai asuransi saya jika tersinggung)  
Dynasty Warriors, characters, and the crews belongs to KOEI-Tecmo and OmegaForce.  
Fan fic tion ini tidak bermaksud untuk menyinggung pihak yang bersangkutan karena bertujuan sebagai hiburan semata. Jangan marah, apalagi dendam. Fic ini nantinya bakal jadi komedi kok.

* * *

Rate : T  
Summary : Sebuah virus bersemayam di dalam sebuah kopi permainan Dynasty Warriors saat sesi permainan online Steam diaktifkan. Virus tersebut meracuni otak manusia dan menghancurkan setiap konsol permainan yang terjual di wilayah Barat selama dua minggu. Khawatir penjualan permainan kawakan itu terus menurun, Akihiro Suzuki(pencipta asli Dynasty Warriors) harus memulai langkah ekstrim dengan menjalankan "Code: Godseekers"-memanggil lima perwira dari lima faksi berbeda untuk bersatu menyelamatkan permainan mereka beserta konsolnya.

.

SoniCanvas presents...  
A "Dynasty Warriors" fanfiction.

 **Dynasty Rangers**

Candidates of Wei

Sementara itu di negeri Wei dengan kelompok perwira supernya...

Cao Cao sedang berbelanja makanan untuk para bawahannya beserta peralatan berkebun untuk Xu Chu. Badannya memang buntal, tapi soal reboisasi wilayah bekas perang dengan berladang, kemampuannya tak perlu ditanya. Kebetulan Cao Cao sedang ditemani oleh dua sepupunya yang menggemaskan, Xiahou Dun dan Xiahou Yuan.

"Kau sudah beli peralatan berkebun untuk Xu Chu dan Dian Wei, Sepupu Sapi?" canda Xiahou Dun.

"Aku memang sepupumu, tapi itu tidak sopan." balas Cao Cao datar.

"Kau terlalu serius, sepupu Mengde." Xiahou Yuan menepuk bahu Cao Cao dan tertawa. "Kau ingat ketika dulu namamu dibaca 'CowCow', 'kan? Cara membacanya masih terdengar lucu di telinga kami. Hahaha..."

"Untuk keseratus kalinya, jangan panggil aku Sapi dan namaku dibaca 'tsao'. Jika kalian sebutkan itu di depan anakku, nasib kalian bisa lebih berbahaya karena lebih menghina dari ejekan dua sapi. Aku bisa menghukum kalian meskipun kita punya hubungan darah jika itu terjadi."

Glek!

Suasana berubah hening saat suara tegukan terdengar di antara mereka.

"Apa kalian baru saja meneguk ludah?" tanya Cao Cao. "Ayolah, aku hanya bercanda, hahahaha..."  
"Hahaha..." Xiahou Yuan ikut tertawa.

"Kau mengerjai kami, Sepupu Mengde. Hahaha..." Xiahou Dun tertawa canggung bersama sepupunya, dan sepupu dari sepupunya.

"Hahaha..." tawa Cao Cao tiba-tiba berhenti dan berganti wajah datar yang membunuh. "Tidak, aku serius. Aku benar-benar akan menghukum gantung kalian lalu memotong kepala kalian jika ada yang mengejek anakku."

"Selamat pagi, semuanyaaa~"

Tak lama kemudian, suasana canggung yang mencekam itu berganti menjadi keceriaan saat seorang wanita setengah pria kebetulan lewat dan menyapa dengan kudanya bersama seorang pria berjenggot kambing dengan mata sipit dan cepolan bakpau biru di kepalanya.

"Ah, selamat pagi, Zhang He. Kau bersemangat sekali hari ini." balas Xiahou Yuan.

"Setiap hari itu harus semangat dong, cyiin~" ucap Zhang He dengan nada melambai. "Apalagi eike kena jadwal patroli pertama bareng Yu Jin. Eike juga banyak belajar sambil jalan, boow~"

"Aku lebih memilih untuk melakukan kejahatan yang membawaku pada hukum mati daripada menghabiskan satu hari bersama orang ini..." lelaki yang dipanggil Yu Jin itu memijit dahinya.

"Percayalah, Yu Jin. Dia memang tampak luarnya melambai. Tapi akan berubah jadi lelaki tulen setelah melangkah ke medan perang dan kau tak mau membuatnya marah saat sedang berperang." ucap Xiahou Yuan berusaha menenangkan Yu Jin.

"Baiklah. Akan kucatat itu nanti." Yu Jin kembali tersenyum setelah sekian lama memasang wajah cemberut. "Sepertinya kalian baru selesai berbelanja. Biar aku dan Zhang He mengantarkan barang-barang itu untuk kalian. Bonus pengawalan ekstra."

"Tapi, kalian sedang bertugas. Aku khawatir jika akan mengganggu nantinya." kata Cao Cao.

"Lagipula, bukankah membawa lebih dari dua pengawal dan mengganggu jam kerja itu pelanggaran hukum?" sambung pria bermata satu di sampingnya.

"JANGAN SEBUT TENTANG HUKUM! AKULAH HUKUMNYA!"  
Yu Jin segera membawa barang belanjaan itu menuju kudanya dan melaju sambil menodongkan trident pada setiap orang yang melewatinya.

"Yu Jin! Tunggu eike cyiin~" Zhang He yang merasa ditinggalkan rekannya itupun segera menyusul dengan kudanya.

Sementara itu di istana...

"Aku merasakan dunia luar yang berubah kacau balau." seorang lelaki bertopi modifikasi topi Sima Yi dari DW6 itu duduk tenang sambil mengusap tongkatnya bersama rekan penasehatnya yang pirang dan ikut mengusap tongkatnya.

"Xun Yu, ini perang saudara. Tentu saja kacau balau." sang penasehat muda dan pirang itu memberi jawaban jelasnya pada rekannya yang dipanggil Xun Yu itu.

"Maksudku bukan itu, Guo Jia." Xun Yu meralat ucapan penasehat bernama Guo Jia tersebut. "Tapi kau ada benarnya. Seharusnya kita bisa berdamai. Tos tongkat peri!"

"Tos tongkat peri?" kata Guo Jia bingung.

"Kau tahu, hanya kita yang memakai tongkat ajaib sebagai senjata di Wei, 'kan?"

"Tongkatku ada bolanya dan Sima Yi punya tongkat yang mirip kemoceng sebagai senjata, tapi baiklah. Tos tongkat peri."

Mereka berdua pun akhirnya melakukan tos tongkat peri dengan mengadu kedua tongkat di tangan mereka.

"Ngomong-ngomong, aku mau keluar mencari udara segar. Kau mau ikut, Guo Jia?"

"Tidak perlu. Aku sudah janji untuk jalan-jalan bersama Li Dian dan Yue Jin hari ini." Guo Jia menolak halus.

Tak lama kemudian, seorang lelaki bersyal biru yang rambutnya hampir kribo menghampiri Xun Yu.

"Hei, Guo Jia. Ah, halo juga untukmu, Xun Yu." sapanya.

"Shuo Cao Cao, Cao Cao Jiu Dao(baca: Panjang umur), Guo Jia baru saja membicarakanmu, Li Dian." balas Xun Yu.

"Benarkah? Pasti tentang janji kita untuk jalan-jalan bersama di warteg, 'kan?" lelaki yang dipanggil Li Dian itu menerka.

"Firasatmu selalu benar, kawan." Guo Jia mengangkat kedua jempolnya.

"Oh, apa kau juga mau keluar, Xun Yu?" kata Li Dian. "Menurutku sebaiknya jangan. Kau bisa terseret dalam masalah besar."

"Apa maksudmu?" kata Xun Yu bingung.

"Firasatku bilang kalau kau, Yu Jin, dan Zhang He akan menghadapi kekacauan yang lebih besar dari perang ini."

"Kau tahu jika aku lebih percaya pada akal sehat daripada intuisi." Xun Yu mengetuk tongkatnya ke lantai.

"Dan kau tahu jika firasat Li Dian selalu benar. Kau sebaiknya mempercayainya." saran Guo Jia.

"Hati manusia bisa salah, temanku. Begitupun firasat si kribo ini. Lagipula, aku takkan lama." Xun Yu melangkah keluar menuju pintu gerbang besar dan sebuah lapangan yang besar.

BRUUAK!

Tepat seperti firasat Li Dian, dua ekor kuda dengan orang di atasnya berlari kencang dan menabraknya hingga dirinya menghantam dinding istana dan jatuh tersungkur, menjatuhkan topinya.

"Yu Jin, itu siapa?" tanya salah seorang pria melambai yang menunjuk pria lain yang menabraknya.

"Zhang He, kita baru saja menabrak orang. Kita akan dihukum Yang Mulia!" ucap Yu Jin histeris. "Parahnya, kita akan dihukum mati jika itu satu dari dua penasehat kesayangan Yang Mulia!"

"Yang Mulia Cao Cao punya penasehat kesayangan?" kata Zhang He bingung.

"Kau ini bodoh atau pikun? Maksudku Guo Jia dan Xun Yu!"

"Eike bakal metong,cyiiin!"

Mereka berdua segera mengambil langkah seribu untuk menghampiri orang yang tampak tak sadarkan diri itu.

Zhang He! Yu Jin! Ngapain kalian ngorek tanah? Aku bilang ambil langkah seribu, bukan kaki seribu!

Mereka akhirnya menghampiri orang yang mereka tabrak, namun wajahnya yang tampak tidak asing membuat mereka berdua kebingungan tentang siapa yang baru saja ditabrak hingga menghantam dinding istana ini.

"... Zhao Yun?" kata Zhang He.

"Bukan, ini bukan Zhao Yun. Dia tidak memakai ikat kepala di dahinya dan dari bajunya, dia seorang penasehat."

"Semua orang bisa saja diam-diam meminjam baju seorang penasehat. Aku pernah memakai baju Sima Yi dan aku hampir mirip dengannya."

"Ralat, yang kau pakai itu gaun perempuan kiriman Zhuge Liang saat pertempuran di dataran Wuzhang untuk Sima Yi."

"Dan salah satu baju Sima Yi. Koleksi topinya juga bagus."

"Kenapa kita jadi bicarakan Sima Yi? Ada orang pingsan disini dan kita tak tahu apa ini musuh."

"Ah, benar. Tunggu... dia mirip Jiang Wei."

"Jiang Wei?"

"Si anak nakal yang terus berusaha menyerang kita. Rambutnya juga diikat seperti ini dan dia seorang penasehat."

"Jadi maksudmu yang kita tabrak ini Jiang Wei?"

"Atau Zhou Yu? Aku tidak tahu. Jangan tanya eike, eike bingung neek~" Zhang He memijit kepalanya panik sampai nada melambainya keluar lagi. Kemudian mengambil ropi biru yang kebetulan juga tergeletak disana. "Eike juga bingung kenapa topinya Sima Yi ada disini juga~"

"Zhang He, sebentar..." Yu Jin mengambil topi biru tersebut dari Zhang He dan mengenakannya pada orang asing itu. Di saat posisi topinya tepat, mereka akhirnya mengenali sosok asing yang sedari tadi mereka perdebatkan.

"Oh, Xun Yu..." ucap mereka berdua sambil mengangguk pelan serempak. "...KITA MENABRAK XUN YU?!"

"Eh? Zhang He? Yu Jin?" pria yang dipanggil Xun Yu itu merem-melek dan menyadari jika ada dua orang di depannya. "Kalian sedang apa disini? Dan kenapa ada lubang hitam di belakang kalian?"

"Tuan Xun Yu, kami minta maaf. Kami baru saja menabrak wajahmu dengan kuda kami." kata Yu Jin panik.

"APA?!"

"Tunggu, lubang hitam apa?" kata Zhang He bingung sambil mengalihkan topik.

"Yang itu!" Xun Yu menunjuk lubang hitam besar yang ada di belakang Zhang He dan Yu Jin. Lubang itu semakin membesar dan semakin menghisap mereka.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! SIAPAPUN TOLONG EIKE! EIKE GA MAU METONG!" Zhang He terhisap oleh lubang itu dan memegang kaki Yu Jin hingga ikut terseret ke dalam arusnya.

"KAU JANGAN SERET AKU JUGA KE TEMPAT INI!" Yu Jin juga ikut panik karena ditarik Zhang He dan spontan berpegangan erat pada jubah Xun Yu.

"Zhang He, Yu Jin, pakai senjata kalian untuk menahan kita!" Xun Yu berusaha tetap tenang dan menancapkan tongkatnya ke lantai istana.

"Benar, tapi..." Yu Jin melihat ke arah kudanya. Senjata mereka berdua masih tertinggal di sana sejak mereka menabrak Xun Yu.

"Oh, bisakah ini menjadi lebih buruk?!" Xun Yu melihat tongkatnya yang tak menancap dengan mantap dan malah menjadi licin terhadap lantai yang dipijaknya. "Kau pasti bercanda!"

Daya hisap lubang hitam itu semakin besar dan semakin menyeret mereka masuk ke dalamnya.

"TERKUTUKLAH SELURUH CINA YANG SUDAH MENCIPTAKAN SEMEN DAN BATU BATA!" seru Xun Yu mengutuk seiring mereka bertiga masuk ke dalam lubang itu dan lenyap begitu saja.

 **~To be Continued...**


	3. Candidates of Wu

Disclaimer(sebagai asuransi saya jika tersinggung)  
Dynasty Warriors, characters, and the crews belongs to KOEI-Tecmo and OmegaForce.  
Fan fiction ini tidak bermaksud untuk menyinggung pihak yang bersangkutan karena bertujuan sebagai hiburan semata. Jangan marah, apalagi dendam. Fic ini nantinya bakal jadi komedi kok.

* * *

Rate : T  
Summary : Lain di Wei, lain pula di Wu. Kabar menghilangnya tiga perwira andalan Wei telah tersebar hingga ke negeri dominan merah ini. Apakah yang sebenarnya terjadi? Dan siapakah yang selanjutnya akan membuat masalah?

.

SoniCanvas presents...  
A "Dynasty Warriors" fanfiction.

 **Dynasty Rangers**

Candidates of Wu

Di bagian negeri lain, tepatnya di negeri Wu...

.

.

.

KRIIIING! KRIIIING!

.

.

.

Bunyi lonceng terdengar sepanjang jalan. Membuat orang merasa senang, atau justru semakin kesal.

Bukan. Itu bukan lonceng tukang pos, tapi bunyi lonceng Gan Ning. Salah satu bunyi yang membuat siapapun kesal selain perdebatannya dengan Ling Tong. Tiada hari tanpa bunyi lonceng dan perkelahian seakan dua hal tersebut sudah menjadi sarapan pagi untuk semua orang di Wu.

Bunyi lonceng itu akhirnya berhenti di istana. Gan Ning menyampaikan pesan kepada utusan kerajaan agar segera memberitahukan kebar tersebut pada Sun bersaudara: Sun Ce, Sun Quan, dan Sun Shangxiang.

.

.

Namun, seperti yang dilakukan setiap manusia di setiap paginya, mereka rebutan toilet. Sebuah istana yang unik dimana terdapat banyak kamar namun hanya satu toilet yang tersedia di masing-masing lantainya.

"Shangxiang! Sedang apa kau disana? Kita kebelet pipis!", Sun Ce terus menggedor pintu agar adiknya yang paling muda segera keluar.

"Shangxiang, kita bakal dobrak kalau kamu belum keluar juga!" seru Sun Quan.

"Aku sebentar lagi selesai!" Shangxiang berteriak dari dalam kamar mandi.

Namun apakah yang terjadi di dalam kamar mandi?

.

Hayo, mau ngintip ya?  
Jangan ya. Nanti ratingnya berubah jadi M loh.

.

"Yang Mulia!" seorang utusan menghampiri Sun Quan yang mukanya sekecut jeruk purut menahan pipis.

"Kenapa kau harus datang di saat seperti ini?!" kata Sun Quan panik, masih menahan pipisnya.

"Waktu saya tidak tepat? Mungkin saya kembali nanti saja, Yang Mulia." utusan itupun perlahan berbalik meninggalkan dua Sun bersaudara tersebut.

"Ahaha, tidak. Aku harus dengar beritanya. Untuk pengalihan dari urusan yang lain." Sun Ce menyela dan meminta utusan untuk menyampaikan kabarnya.

"Yang Mulia, tiga perwira Wei menghilang tiba-tiba tanpa kabar beberapa jam yang lalu. Tidak ada yang tahu apa rencana mereka." sang utusan menyampaikan beritanya.

"Tiga? Siapa yang menghilang?" tanya Sun Quan.

"Zhang He, Yu Jin, dan Xun Yu, Yang Mulia." jawab utusan kerajaan.

"Satu penasehat terbaik Cao Cao, dua jenderal kebanggan Wei dan tidak ada yang tahu keberadaan mereka ataupun rencana mereka?" gumam Sun Quan.

"Ini bisa jadi kesempatan kita untuk menyerang, adikku." kata Sun Ce memberi semangat.

"Entahlah, Kakak. Aku tak yakin setelah itu. Xun Yu terdengar seperti orang hebat dan dia pasti merencanakan sesuatu di belakang kita." balas Sun Quan ragu. "Dan kita masih belum meihat Shangxiang keluar dari toilet sementara kita masih berusaha menahan diri."

"Terlambat." jawab Sun Ce singkat. "Aku sudah kebocoran."

Tak lama kemudian, seorang gadis berambut bob simetris itu keluar dari toilet dan melihat kedua kakaknya mengompol.

"Astaga. Apa aku selama itu hingga kedua kakakku mengompol?" ucap Sun Shangxiang terkejut. "Utusan, tolong panggilkan dayang untuk membersihkan ini. Oh, dan kalian juga harus bersiap karena dua teman penggila api kalian membuat kebakaran lagi di Jianye."

"Baik, Tuan Putri." sang utusan pun akhirnya pergi meninggalkan mereka bertiga.

* * *

Mari kita menuju TKP kita di Jianye, dimana terjadi kebakaran luar biasa hingga memusnahkan sebagian negeri Wu. Terjadi sebuah pertengkaran di areal sekitar lokasi kebakaran.

Jika kalian berpikir itu pertengkaran Gan Ning dan Ling Tong, berarti anda terlalu mainstream. Pertengkaran itu terjadi antara seorang penasehat dan jenderal militer. Jika sekarang anda menjawab Lü Xun dan Zhu Ran, maka jawaban anda benar. Jika anda tidak menjawab, berarti anda tidak tahu.

Um, maaf. Saya agak melantur. Sebaiknya kita kembali ke ceritanya.

"Kita tidak seharusnya bertengkar seperti ini, Zhu Ran." Lu Xun memegang obornya.

"Tentu saja. Aku lebih disayangi oleh Yang Mulia, tak peduli sebagus apapun usahamu untuk menyenangkannya." Zhu Ran melesatkan anak panahnya, melucuti obor di tangan Lu Xun.

"Gaaah! Tanganku!" Lu Xun mencoba mencabut anak panah yang ditembakkan Zhu Ran padanya. "Aku hanya berusaha untuk bisa menyelamatkan kerajaan ini dari kehancuran akibat temanmu yang plin-plan itu!"

"Oh, Lu Xun. Kau polos sekali. Beraninya kau menghina Yang Mulia Sun Quan, sahabatku sejak kecil. " goda Zhu Ran. "Kau sangat muda dan polos, rasanya aku ingin meninju gigi sempurnamu."

"Aku punya gigi sempurna?"

.

JBOK!

.

"Gigiku!"

Sebuah kepalan tinju tiba-tiba melayang di wajah Lu Xun hingga beberapa giginya rontok.

"...dan rasanya seperti itu." lanjut Zhu Ran.

"Cukup! Aku sudah kehilangan kesabaran." ucap Lu Xun dengan mulut bersimbah darah akibat wajahnya yang ditinju Zhu Ran. "Kawan-kawan!"

Tiba-tiba, sebuah tongkat mengambil busur panah emas Zhu Ran, dilanjutkan sebuah palu gada yang menghantam tanah hingga Zhu Ran terkejut dan melompat untuk menghindar.

"Halo, semuanya. " sambut seorang pria berambut pirang jabrik penuh tato dengan palu gada di tangannya.

"Apa ini milikmu?" kata seorang pria ponytail bersyal oranye dengan sebuah busur panah emas dan tongkat bercabang tiga di kedua tangannya.

"Kembalikan!" seru Zhu Ran kepada dua orang yang datang membantu Lu Xun.

"Zhu Ran! Lu Xun!" sahut sebuah suara yang membuat semuanya menengok ke arah suara itu. Tampak seorang pria dengan jambang Cao Cao dan rambut merah yang dikuncir separuh melipat tangannya dengan kesal. Di sampingnya, adalah seorang pengawal dengan seragam merah bernuansa hitam dan jubah yang sobek-sobek, menunjukkan pribadinya yang gahar dan bekas luka yang terukir di sekujur tubuhnya.

"Demi Konfusius, apa yang terlintas di pikiran kalian hingga membakar SEPARUH NEGERI WU DENGAN API KALIAN?!"

"Itu salahnya, Yang Mulia Sun Quan!", Lu Xun dan Zhu Ran menunjuk satu sama lain, melemparkan kesalahannya. "Tidak! Dia yang mulai!"

Tak lama kemudian, kakak dan adiknya pun datang menghampiri seorang bernama Sun Quan ini.

"Kakak Sun Ce, tolong bantu aku. Dua orang ini terus saja membuat masalah."Sun Quan memijit kepalanya kesal sambil berpelukan pada kakaknya.

"Aku tak peduli siapa yang mulai! Yang membuat kesal adikku, membuatku kesal juga!" Sun Ce akhirnya membela Sun Quan. "Zhou Tai, kau tahu harus berbuat apa pada mereka berdua. Gan Ning dan Ling Tong, kalian juga akan dihukum! Zhou Yu, tolong kemari."

"Baik, Yang Mulia." pengawal bernama Zhou Tai itu akhirnya menghampiri empat orang yang membuat ulah hingga Sun Quan menangis. "Turunkan celana kalian."

"Tapi, aku tadi menolak tawaran Lu Xun! Jika bukan karena dia yang mulai aku tak mau ikut!", Ling Tong melimpahkan kesalahannya dengan menunjuk Zhu Ran.

"Sudahlah, Ling Tong. Kau setuju untuk membantu Lu Xun. Kita kan satu tim." Gan Ning menepuk bahu Ling Tong berusaha menenangkannya.

"Aku tak pernah mau satu tim denganmu, bajak laut sialan." cibir Ling Tong.

"TURUNKAN CELANA KALIAN!" Zhou Tai menggeram dan memasang tatapan nanar sambil memasang ancang-ancang pada pedangnya.

"B-baik..." Ling Tong akhirnya pasrah dan ikut menurunkan celananya bersama yang lain.

PLAK! PLAK! PLAK!

Dengan wajah datarnya, Zhou Tai menampar bokong mereka yang membuat ulah satu per satu.

"HATSYI!" pria berambut panjang yang dipanggil Zhou Yu itu bersin tiba-tiba.

"Kau baik-baik saja, kawan?" tanya Sun Ce.

"Tidak apa. Sepertinya, seseorang baru saja membicarakanku atau mungkin hanya perasaanku."jawab Zhou Yu.

"Kau sudah dengar kabar tentang tiga perwira Wei yang hilang?" Sun Ce akhirnya membuka topik utama.

"Sudah. Dan sepertinya, aku merasakan sesuatu yang salah." Zhou Yu menerangkan pernyataan Sun Ce. "Xun Yu tidak pernah keluar dari istana kecuali jika diperlukan. Sedangkan Zhang He dan Yu Jin tahu betul lokasi yang mereka awasi dalam jam patroli. Mereka tak mungkin tersesat begitu saja."

"Teman-teman..." sang adik perempuan melihat sebuah lubang hitam raksasa yang tengah menyedot Zhou Tai yang sedang menampar bokong Zhu Ran dan Lu Xun.

"Maksudmu?"

"Maksudku, ada sesuatu kekuatan besar yang berusaha menculik mereka. Aku hanya tak tahu kekuatan seperti apa."

"Menurutmu seperti apa kekuatan besar itu?"

"Teman-teman..." Shangxiang berusaha mengingatkan Zhou Yu dan Sun Ce, namun tak didengarkan. Maka gadis itu mengambil dua roda simpainya untuk menyelamatkan Zhou Tai. Sayangnya, lubang hitam itu justru menyedotnya ke dalam kegelapan. Gan Ning dan Ling Tong juga berusaha membantu setelah memperbaiki celana masing-masing.

"Menurutku, seperti sebuah lubang hitam yang menyedot tiga orang ke dalam alam lain yang berbeda dengan dunia kita."

"TEMAN-TEMAN, TOLONG AKU!" Shangxiang terus berteriak minta tolong sementara Zhou Tai, Gan Ning, dan Ling Tong berusaha menarik mereka bertiga dari lubang hitam yang terus bertambah kuat.

"Shangxiang!" Sun Quan dan Sun Ce akhirnya melihat mereka yang tersedot ke lubang hitam dan berlari menghampiri mereka, namun kecerobohan Sun Quan yang berlari hingga tersendung menabrak Zhou Tai dan melepaskan genggamannya pada roda simpai Shangxiang.

"KAKAAAAAAAAAAK!" seruan Shangxiang menggema seiring lubang hitam itu lenyap, bak mencari gua yang tak pernah ada.

"Shangxiang, adikku... Zhu Ran, Lu Xun, sahabatku..." Sun Quan menyesali kecerobohannya yang menghilangkan tiga orang yang berarti dalam hidupnya.

Tak lama kemudian, hujan turun dengan derasnya. Sun Quan bersimpuh dengan penuh penyesalan, bersama Sun Ce yang bersanding di sampingnya.

"TIDAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAK!"

 **~TBC~**

* * *

Terima kasih pada yang sudah membaca. Sekarang, kalian bisa pilih satu di antara tiga kandidat pada masing-masing faksi yang akan hadir sebagai tokoh utama di cerita ini. Caranya adalah klik "Fave/Follow" untuk mengikuti cerita dan mengetahui kandidat selanjutnya, lalu ketik di kotak "Review" untuk memasukkan pilihan kalian.

 **INGAT!**

 **SATU ORANG HANYA BERLAKU SATU REVIEW DAN SATU SUARA. HASILNYA AKAN DIUMUMKAN PADA AKHIR CERITA CHAPTER 6.**

.

Happy voting!


	4. Candidates of Shu

Terima kasih karena sudah membaca cerita yang gabut dan nista ini. Perlu diingatkan bahwa voting masih terus terbuka. Pastikan untuk tetap Follow dan cek e-mail kalian untuk terus membaca perkembangan selanjutnya. Oh, bagi yang bertanya kenapa Sun bersaudara ngompol, itu karena peradaban Cina belum menciptakan popok. Jadi harap dimaklumi.

* * *

Story rated: T

Summarry: Kabar menghilangnya perwira Wei dan Wu tersebar ke penjuru negeri. Bagaimana dengan Shu? Apakah mereka bisa menyikapinya? Apakah mereka bisa pertahankan keidupan cerah ceria penuh kebajikan?

.

.

.

SoniCanvas presents...

A "Dynasty Warriors" Fan Fiction

.

.

.

 **Dynasty Rangers**

Candidates of Shu

Kabar menghilangnya perwira Wei dan Wu telah tersebar ke penjuru negeri. Namun bagaimana dengan Shu? Apakah mereka akan menjalani hari yang cerah penuh kebajikan?

Jawabannya, ya. Mereka menjalani hari yang tenang, cerah, dan ceria penuh kebajikan.

"HATSYI!"  
Ternyata kita disambut oleh bersin Jiang Wei di pelajaran pagi harinya bersama guru sekaligus penasehat militer paling disayang seantero Shu, Zhuge Liang.

"Pastikan kau menutup mulutmu saat bersin, Jiang Wei. Gulungan kertas itu sudah berumur dan rawan luntur, harus kau jaga dengan hati-hati." Zhuge Liang mengibaskan kipas bulu meraknya, mengingatkan Jiang Wei yang bersin di tengah tugasnya.

"Maafkan aku, Guru. Aku akan berhati-hati." Jiang Wei sedikit membungkuk tanda meminta maaf. "Sepertinya seseorang membicarakan tentang diriku."

"Biar kutebak. Pasti tentang Xun Yu." gumam Zhuge Liang. "Wajahnya sangat mirip denganmu, wahai muridku. Tapi perilakunya seperti diriku."

"Maksud Guru, Xun Yu itu muda dan bijak?" Jiang Wei terperangah hingga tanpa sadar menghentikan tugasnya menyortir gulungan kertas berisi ragam dokumen kerajaan.

"Bukan." jawab Zhuge Liang. "Dia tampak muda tapi sudah bertingkah seperti orang tua. Sangat terbalik jika dibandingkan dengan Guo Jia yang lebih berjiwa muda."

"Kalau begitu, aku seharusnya menjadi murid Xun Yu dan Guo Jia." mata Jiang Wei berbinar. "Mereka bisa mengajarkan lebih banyak ilmu, lebih mudah akrab dan kubawa ilmunya ke Shu untuk MENCIPTAKAN DUNIA PENUH KEBAJIKAN!"

"Demi Konfusius, kenapa murid magangku begini..." Zhuge Liang mendengus sembari menggeleng pelan dan menunduk, masih mengibaskan kipas bulu merak itu ke wajahnya untuk menutupi ekspresinya.

Tak lama kemudian, seorang lelaki berbaju zirah serba biru dengan ikat kepala di dahinya memasuki ruang kerja Jiang Wei.

"Selamat pagi, Jiang Wei." sapanya.

"Zhao Yun, untuk ketiga kalinya jika kau ingin mengajakku keluar bersama empat jenderal Shu yang lain, aku tak bisa. Aku sedang magang." kata Jiang Wei masih menyortir gulungan kertas dan memasukkannya ke dalam rak hingga tersusun rapi. "Jika kau mau membawaku pergi, seharusnya izin dulu pada guruku."

"Jiang Wei benar, Anak Naga. Kau tak bisa mengambil murid magangku tanpa izin." Zhuge Liang menggulung kertasnya, kemudian mengambil secangkir teh yang didinginkan dengan mengibas kipasnya terlebih dahulu sebelum diminum.

"Tuan Zhuge Liang, bukan maksudku mengganggu Jiang Wei. Tapi bukankah dia juga butuh setidaknya satu hari untuk berlibur?" kata lelaki yang dipanggil Zhao Yun itu. "Wu Chi Bi Fan, bekerja terlalu banyak itu tidak baik."

"Aku ingat itu, Zhao Yun. Aku yang membuat ungkapan itu." kata Zhuge Liang mendengus. "Ini masa perang. Bahkan saat para jenderal berlibur kita bisa diserang."

"Jangan terus berkata kau yang membuat segala macam ungkapan dan rencana yang tak pernah kau buat sendiri. Aku jenderal yang hidup paling lama di Shu, ingat?" Zhao Yun mulai membanggakan dirinya sembari bersandar di salah satu rak berisi puluhan gulung kertas hingga sesuatu merusaknya.

"HATSYI!"

Bersin Zhao Yun mengakibatkan sebuah kecerobohan dimana rak berisi gulungan kertas tempatnya bersandar, roboh dan merubuhkan rak-rak lainnya bak domino. Rubuhnya rak-tersebut berakhir dengan Jiang Wei yang tertimpa rak gulungan kertas yang disusunnya dengan susah payah.

"Zhao Yun..." rintih Jiang Wei yang hampir gepeng oleh tumpukan kertas dan rak kayu yang menimpanya.

"Tuan Zhuge Liang, sekarang kau boleh bilang Jiang Wei tertimpa rak gulungan kertas itu sudah kau rencanakan." Zhao Yun berlari meninggalkan ruang kerja Jiang Wei dengan wajah tanpa dosa.

"Guru..." Jiang Wei menoleh pada gurunya. "Apa kata Zhao Yun itu benar?"

"Sayangnya, itu benar." Zhuge Liang menyeruput tehnya. "Kau boleh berlibur sekarang. Biar aku yang urus ini."

"Tapi, Guru..." Jiang Wei berusaha keluar dari tumpukan tersebut namun tak berkutik dari tempatnya. "Sepertinya aku tak merasakan kakiku..."

"Soal itu, aku sudah suruh Wei Yan membantumu. Tunggu saja. Aku mau istirahat makan siang." Zhuge Liang perlahan melangkah keluar ruang kerjanya, meninggalkan Jiang Wei sendirian.

Sambil menunggu Jiang Wei keluar dari tumpukan rak buku, mari kita menuju warteg(?) dimana Lima Jenderal Macan(Ompong) Shu sedang berkumpul. Apakah mereka sedang bergembira penuh kebajikan dan keadilan? Atau justru ada masalah baru? Yuk kita lihat.

Zhao Yun baru saja datang ke warteg dan bertemu empat jenderal lainnya. Mereka yang menunggu tampak tak senang.

"Zhao Yun, kau dari mana saja? Punggungku encok karena menunggumu terlalu lama." seorang pria tua menggerutu di kursinya.

"Wajar kalau kau encok, Huang Zhong. Kau terlalu tua untuk jadi panglima perang." balas Zhao Yun dengan wajah masam. "Aku mau mengajak Jiang Wei. Aku tak tega melihatnya wajib ikut magang jadi penasehat militer setiap harinya."

"Lalu, dimana dia sekarang?" seorang pria berbadan tegap, berkulit merah, dan beralis tebal sedang asyik menyisir jenggotnya yang panjang dan terawat bak rambut iklan sampo.

"Dia masih tak diizinkan ikut oleh Zhuge Liang." Zhao Yun mengusap kepalanya.

"Kemarilah. Kita minum dulu." Seorang lagi pria dengan rambut putih yang tertutup helm naga datang menghampiri Zhao Yun dan mengajaknya duduk bersama rekan-rekan kerjanya.

"Terima kasih, Ma Chao.", Zhao Yun akhirnya duduk dengan tenang, meskipun keringat masih membasahi dahinya. Bukan karena ikat kepalanya yang membuat kulitnya belang saat terkena sinar matahari, tapi karena tadi dia lari meninggalkan Jiang Wei sendirian akibat kecerobohannya.

Tak lama kemudian, minuman berupa teh poci pun telah terhidang di meja. Semua yang duduk di meja itu bergantian menuangkan minuman ke gelas masing-masing.

"Mari kita bersulang untuk kerja bagus kita mempertahankan negeri Shu." Seorang lelaki berbadan buntal dengan cepolan ala Bomberman, mengangkat gelasnya. "Untuk Negeri Shu yang cerah ceria!"

"UNTUK KEADILAN!" lelaki bernama Ma Chao itu ikut mengangkat gelasnya.

"UNTUK KEHORMATAN!" Zhao Yun meyusul untuk mengangkat gelasnya.

"UNTUK PERSAUDARAAN!" Lelaki berjenggot panjang itu menurunkan sisirnya dan mengangkat gelas.

"UNTUK MASA-MASA BERHARGA." pria tua bernama Huang Zhong juga bersahut dengan suara parau sambil mengangkat gelasnya.

"DEMI KEBAJIKAN!"

"HUWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Lima Jenderal tersebut terkejut hingga menumpahkan teh panas mereka pada sumber suara yang mengagetkan mereka.

"PANAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAS!" orang yang baru datang itu menjerit kepanasan. "PERTAMA DI KURSI RODA, DAN SEKARANG KULITKU MELEPUH! MELEPUH!"

"Jiang Wei?" kelima jenderal tersebut menoleh ke sumber suara jeritan dan berseru serempak.

"Aku pikir kau masih terjepit di rak bukumu." Zhao Yun tersentak.

"Jangan bilang kau yang menyebabkan semua ini." lelaki dengan cepolan ala Bomberman yang tampak sedikit mabuk mulai mencurigai Zhao Yun.

"Kau tak bisa menuduhku, Zhang Fei." kata Zhao Yun. "Kau ikut menyiramkan teh panas ke Jiang Wei."

"KAU TAK LIHAT AKU PAKAI KURSI RODA? AKU LUMPUH DAN SEKARANG AKU BURUK RUPA!" kata Jiang Wei kesal.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Jiang Wei." Zhao Yun memicingkan matanya. "Kau tidak lumpuh dan buruk rupa. Lagipula, lihat aku. Aku melihatmu hidup dan wajahku masih awet muda. Jika kau benar-benar lumpuh, berarti Guan Yu benar-benar mati dibunuh Lu Meng dan kepalanya benar-benar dipotong dan dikubur di ujung dunia."

"Tak ada yang bisa dan tega membunuh Jenderal Berjenggot Cantik, Guan Yu." lelaki yang dipanggil Guan Yu itu membanggakan dirinya dan membusungkan dadanya yang tertutup jenggot panjangnya. "Lagipula, empat anak-anakku masih menunggu di rumah. Aku tak mau membiarkan mereka dibesarkan tanpa orang tua."

"Kau mau membiarkan Guan Yinping jadi perawan tua?" kata pria yang tadi dipanggil Zhang Fei."Kau sudah sepakat untuk menjodohkannya dengan salah satu anak Sun Quan, tapi kau mengkhianati janji itu."

"Maksudmu Sun Deng? Dia belum hadir di tempat ini." Guan Yu melanjutkan menyisir jenggotnya. "Lalu bagaimana dengan Xingcai? Kau saja masih bingung antara menjodohkannya dengan Guan Ping atau Liu Shan."

"Uh...teman-teman, kurasa kita sebaiknya menjauh..." Jiang Wei melihat sebuah lubang hitam yang perlahan menyedotnya. Ia berpegangan pada meja untuk bertahan di posisinya, namun pegangannya perlahan terlepas dan membuatnya harus berpegangan pada Zhao Yun dan Ma Chao. Membuat Zhao Yun ikut terseret ke dalam arus lubang hitam itu

Lima jenderal yang tampak sedang berdebat itupun menoleh. Dengan sigap, Ma Chao berpegangan pada Guan Yu, lalu Guan Yu memegang Zhang Fei, dengan Huang Zhong memegang tiga rantai manusia dan Zhao Yun di kedua tangannya bak monyet tua yang berusaha mencabut pohon pisang.

"Bertahanlah, Huang Zhong!" sahut Ma Chao. "Kami akan merayap ke arahmu dan berpegangan pada meja. Kau bisa lepaskan kami setelah kami keluar dari lubang ini."

"Harusnya aku yang bilang begitu! Aku tua bukan berarti aku tak kuat. Lagipula, hal buruk apa yang akan terjadi." kata Huang Zhong sambil berusaha menarik mereka semua dengan dua tangannya sekuat tenaga.

"Punggungmu encok!" celetuk Jiang Wei, masih berpegangan pada Zhao Yun dan Ma Chao.

KRAK!

Bunyi retakan terdengar keras ke seluruh warteg. Bunyi yang tak pantas terdengar di situasi itu: punggung Huang Zhong yang encok.

"KENAPA KAMU BILANG BEGITU?!" empat jenderal yang saling berpegangan minus Huang Zhong membentak Jiang Wei.

"Apa? Aku hanya menjawab pertanyaannya. Aku tidak salah, 'kan?" Jiang Wei memasang wajah tanpa dosa.

"Sepertinya sarkasme tidak berlaku untuk murid magang..." Ma Chao memasang wajah masam seiring Huang Zhong melepaskan genggamannya karena pengaruh punggungnya yang encok.

"KENAPA AKU HARUS SESIAL INIIIIIIIIIII?!" Jiang Wei mempertanyakan hidupnya seiring mereka bertiga masuk ke dalam lubang hitam dan lenyap seketika.

Demikianlah, Zhao Yun beserta Ma Chao dan Jiang Wei masuk ke dalam lubang hitam menuju alam berbeda. Tampaknya hidup tak sebaik slogan utama Shu.

 **~To be Continued**


	5. Candidates of Jin

Perlu diingatkan lagi bahwa voting akn terus dibuka hinggaa Training camp selesai. Anda tidak tahu kapan training camp berlangsung? Cukup klik "fave/follow" di ceriita ini, lalu cek terus e-mail kalian untuk setiap penambahan chapter terbaru. Ada hints tak terduga setiap harinya.

Happy voting~

* * *

Rate: T

Summary: Keluarga Sima dan kawan-kawan sudah mendengar berita hilangnya para perwira hebat, membuat Sima Yi khawatir tentaang keselamatan keluarganya. Apakah yang dikhawatirkan Sima Yi tentang dua anaknya yang merupakan dua paket penuh kekecewaan? Siapa yang akan terseret oleh arus misterius seperti yang dihadapi perwira di negeri yang lain?

.

.

.

.

SoniCanvas presents...

A "Dynasty Warriors" fanfiction.

.

.

.

 **Dynasty Rangers**

 **Candidates of Jin**

Kita sudah melihat Wei, Wu, dan Shu kehilangan orang-orang terbaik mereka. Mari kita mengintip kehidupan di Istana Fan pada baris waktu yang berbeda. Tepatnya, jauh setelah Cao Cao, Cao Pi dan Cao Rui meninggal.

Tampak Sima Yi sedang memainkan bulu-bulu di kemoceng(?)nya sambil duduk di sebuah kursi panjang di taman, merasa bosan. Maklum, anggota kelompok Jin terbilang sedikit di antara kelompok-kelompok lainnya. Itu belum termasuk anggota lain yang sewaktu-waktu memilih untuk membelot dari kelompoknya.

"Anda memikirkan sesuatu, Yang Mulia?" tanya sesosok pria berkulit pucat dengan pakaian serba hitam dan rambut slicked back(disisir ke belakang) yang susah digambar oleh seniman manapun, bahkan seniman kerajaan tak bisa menggambar rambutnya dan menggambar sisa kepalanya dengan beragam jenis penutup, entah itu tangan anggota yang lain, sebuah topi, atau jubah Sima Zhao.

"Ah, Jia Chong." Sima Yi menyapa penasehat pribadinya. "Aku mendengar para pesaingku perlahan menghilang. Polanya sama : satu penasehat dan dua panglima perang. Aku khawatir jika aku akan kehilangan istriku atau anak-anakku."

"Ah, begitu rupanya." pria yang dipanggil Jia Chong itu manggut-manggut. "Bukankah Yang Mulia sendiri tak menyukai Sima Zhao ataupun istri Anda?"

"Aku memang tidak suka bagaimana Sima Zhao bisa menurunkan penampakan dari ibunya." Sima Yi mengusir lalat dengan senjatanya yang berbulu halus itu. "Tapi bagaimanapun juga, dia anakku. Aku bisa lihat kecerdasannya yang muncul tiba-tiba, hanya saja tertutupi kemalasan dan sifat keras kepalanya."

Pria bertopi itu melirik ke dalam rumahnya. Tampak kedua anaknya: Sima Shi dan Sima Zhao, sibuk mengurus beberapa dokumentasi berharga kerajaan. Seperti biasanya, Sima Zhao menatap dengan bosan gulungan-gulungan kertas di depannya.

"Zishang, coba ubi rebus ini." sang kakak yang berambut hitam legam dengan bakpao di kepalanya menyerahkan semangkuk ubi rebus dengan tangan masih menulis tanda tangan pada sebuah gulungan kertas.

Sima Zhao mengusap rambut cokelatnya yang ikal dan urakan. Ia berkata dengan malasnya, "Kenapa setiap ibu merebus sayuran atau ubi untuk cemilan, selalu saja diberikan padaku?"

"Karena aku sudah punya semangkuk bakpao. Aku terlalu kenyang untuk memasukkan ubi rebus ke dalam perutku." pria yang kita ketahui bernama Sima Shi ini mengambil sebuah bakpao daging ke dalam mulutnya, lalu kedua tangannya membuka gulungan kertas berikutnya masih dengan keadaan menggigit bakpao daging.

"Kalau Kakak begini terus, kapan tinggi badan Kakak menyusul aku?" celetuk Sima Zhao, menerima ubi rebus dari kakaknya. "Semua panglima perang mengira aku anak sulung di keluarga Sima. Bahkan Ayah menikahkan aku dengan Yuanji karena aku dikira anak sulung dan harus menikah duluan."

"Lucu sekali, Zishang. Lucu sekali." Sima Shi menghabiskan bakpao di milutnya, lalu menodongkan pedangnya tepat di dada Sima Zhao. Bagian yang paling terbuka dan lemah. Menbuat Sima Zhao tak berkutik.

"Sekali lagi kau singgung tentang tinggi badanku, aku akan melukai kedua matamu agar kau bisa memakai topengku. Atau, aku bisa langsung menghunuskan pedangku di dadamu dan aku akan menikahi istrimu yang cantik itu. Mwahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!"

"Kakak, sepertinya bakpao kakak jatuh." Sima Zhao menunjuk bakpao milik Sima Shi yang tercelup ke dalam saus kecap dan memantul ke atas kertas, membuat kertasnya berbekas dari bagian atas bakpao yang menghantam kertas.

"TIDAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAK!", Sima Shi meratapi bakpao kesayangannya yang terjatuh di lantai, lalu menatap ke arah dokumen penting yang terkena kecap dan bakpaonya. "TIDAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAK!"

"Shi! Zhao!" sahut Sima Yi yang menghampiri mereka berdua. "Aku hanya memberi satu tugas sederhana untuk kalian, dan lihatlah tingkah bodoh kalian pada dokumen ini!"

Melihat kertas yang terkena cap dari kecap dan bagian atas bakpao Sima Shi, sesuatu terlintas di pikiran Sima Zhao.

"Kakak, aku pinjam pedangmu. " celetuknya.

"Kita sedang dimarahi dan kau mau pinjam pedangku?" cibir Sima Shi.

"Zhao, apa ini salah satu ide bodohmu juga?" hardik Sima Yi.

"Kalau kubilang iya, apa Ayah mau tolong aku pinjamkan pedang Kakak Shi?" balas Sima Zhao dengan polosnya.

"Tidak." jawab Sima Yi singkat.

"Kali ini tidak bodoh, Ayah. Percaya saja padaku." kata Sima Zhao meyakinkan kakak dan ayahnya.

"Baiklah." Sima Shi menyerahkan pedangnya pada Sima Zhao.

Sima Zhao kemudian mengambil sepotong ubi rebus, lalu mengukirnya hingga berbentuk segel kerajaan yang tampak timbul dan terbalik. Dari tampang seriusnya, mengukir segel di ubi rebus secara terbalik terbilang cukup sulit. Lelaki berperawakan urakan itu kemudian mencelupkan bagian timbul di ubi rebusnya pada saus kecap yang tumpah di lantai dan mengecapnya pada selembar kertas. Hasilnya adalah segel resmi kerajaan yang terbentuk persis dengan gambar segel yang diingatnya, tidak terbalik sedikitpun.

"Astaga." Sima Yi tampak takjub. "Itu segel resmi kerajaan, dan terbentuk begitu saja. Ini luar biasa, Zhao."

"Sudah kubilang ini tidak bodoh." Sima Zhao menyunggingkan sedikit senyuman.

"Kau harus memberi nama untuk alat ini, Zishang." Sima Shi ikut takjub dengan hasil kerja Sima Zhao.

"Nama?" Sima Zhao menggaruk kepalanya. "...stempel?"

"HIDUP STEMPEL KERAJAAN! SEMUANYA! ANAKKU MENCIPTAKAN STEMPEL!" Sima Yi langsung menggeret Sima Zhao ke luar dan memerintahkan semua panglima perang untuk mengangkatnya ke atas.

"HOREEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Semua panglima perang bersorak atas kemampuan Sima Zhao menciptakan barang yang mempersingkat pekerjaan administrasi kerajaan.

Sejak saat itu, stempel terus digunakan untuk mempercepat validasi dokumen pemerintahan, dengan bentuk yang terus berkembang hingga sekarang.

Sebentar, kita sedang menarasikan "Dynasty Rangers", bukan "Asal Mula Stempel". Jadi sebaiknya kita menuju kegiatan di malam hari ketika Sima Yi mengadakan pesta makan malam untuk semua pekerja di kekaisaran Dinasti Jin.

Tampak Sima Zhao sedang bercengkrama dengan istrinya, Wang Yuanji. Gadis mungil itu tampak senang, lalu Sima Zhao menggendongnya dengan riang gembira. Sementara itu, Sima Shi tampak bosan dengan bakpao yang ada di hadapannya.

"Hei, Shi." sapa Sima Yi. "Tak biasanya kau bosan seperti ini. Itu makanan kesukaanmu."

"Lihatlah Sima Zhao." kata Sima Shi sambil menunjuk topeng baja yang melekat di mata kirinya. "Dia sangat bahagia dan bersahaja. Wajah tampan, pemalas, tapi cerdas dan kreatif. Dia juga pintar memikat wanita. Sedangkan aku menghabiskan hidupku memakai topeng jelek ini."

"Jangan sedih, anakku. Maksudku, lihatlah topi Ayah." Sima Yi menunjuk topinya yang tampak seperti kapal tengah berlayar di atas kepalanya.

"Ayah selalu punya topi aneh. Sebelumnya topi Ayah mirip mercusuar." ucap Sima Shi datar.

"Memang benar. Tapi apakah itu menghalangi Ayah untuk bertemu ibumu?" tanya Sima Yi.

"Ibu bilang Ayah terlalu takut untuk keluar rumah dan bertemu gadis-gadis hingga Ibu harus menemui Ayah duluan dengan pura-pura jadi pelayan." celetuk Sima Zhao yang kebetulan menghampiri kakak dan ayahnya.

"Ibu tak pernah cerita itu padaku." kata Sima Shi.

"Ibumu memang lebih sayang pada Zhao. Tapi setiap bertemu ibumu, Ayah diberitahu oleh Guo Jia untuk menjalankan empat trik sederhana. Aku mencobanya dan ibumu langsung mengajak Ayah menikah." kata Sima Yi menerawang. "Satu, kau harus membuat gadis itu tersenyum. Buat dia tertawa jika perlu, tapi harus tawa yang tulus, bukan tawa yang menghina. Dua, puji dia dengan mengatakan bahwa dia punya senyuman yang manis. Tiga, ajak dia untuk makan malam. Dia akan berpikir dua kali untuk menolakmu dengan mempertimbangkan wajah jelekmu. Empat, temui orang tuanya. Setelah dia mempertimbangkan wajah jelekmu, giliran orang tuanya yang mempertimbangkan asal keluargamu. Keluarga beradab seperti kita sudah pasti tak ada yang berani menolak."

"Tapi, Ayah..." kata Sima Shi. "Bagaimana jika dia atau orang tuanya menolakku?"

"Ingatlah, Nak. Kita Keluarga Sima." Sima Yi mengepalkan tangannya. "Keluarga Sima tidak takut dengan pertemuan mertua rendahan ataupun perempuan!"

"Jadi Ayah sudah tanya Ibu kalau aku boleh berlatih dengan Xiahou Ba dan kakek Guo Huai besok?" celetuk Sima Zhao lagi.

Sima Yi berkeringat dingin. Wajahnya berubah masam, kemudian berkata, "T-tidak bisa... Ayah terlalu takut! Hiks..."

Sima Yi menangis tersedu-sedu dan berlari keluar ruang makan. Namun sebuah lubang hitam misterius membawanya masuk dan hilang tiba-tiba.

"Astaga. Ayah!" Sina Shi mengejar ayahnya ke dalam lubang hitam tersebut.

"Kakak, relakan saja. Ayah memang selalu memakai sihir aneh untuk menyembunyikan dirinya." Sima Zhao mengusap kepalanya yang sudah berantakan.

"Sima Zhao, ini bukan lubang hitam buatan Zuo Ci. Ayah sedang dalam masalah, dan kau harus ikut denganku sekarang juga!" Sima Shi menghampiri Sima Zhao dan menjewer telinganya hingga jatuh dan terseret oleh kakaknya.

"Aduh! Kakak, sakit! Lepaskan aku, Kak!" Sima Zhao merintih kesakitan seiring Sima Shi menggiringnya untuk ikut masuk ke dalam lubang hitam tempat Ayah mereka menghilang. Mereka pun lenyap bersamaan dengan lenyapnya lubang hitam misterius yang akan membawa mereka pada petualangan tiada akhir.

 **TBC**


	6. Getting Started

Mohon maaf, semuanya. Saya tidak bisa menulis bagian untuk Other dikarenakan karakternya terlalu lawak hingga membuntukan ide saya. Tapi tak perlu takut karena saya tetap akan masukkan karakter dari Other. Petunjuknya ada di dalam cerita ini. Dan sekarang, kalian bisa voting untuk lima karakter yang akan menjadi anggota tetap dan satu anggota "Wild Card" yang akan dipilih sendiri oleh sang penulis.

* * *

Story rate : T

Summary : Sima bersaudara melarikan diri dari sebuah kurungan dan membawa mereka ke sebuah koridor yang tampak asing bagi mereka. Di perjalanan mereka melarikan diri, mereka menemukan sesuatu yang tak mereka duga. Mereka...tak pernah sendirian...

.

.

.

SoniCanvas presents...

A "Dynasty Warriors" Fanfiction.

 **Dynasty Rangers**

.

Getting Started

Suara musik klasik khas Cina terdengar di dalam sebuah ruangan serba biru terang. Seorang pria dengan rambut berwarna biru gelap dan berwajah mirip Sima Yi itu tampak tertidur pulas. Perlahan, kedua matanya terbuka, melihat sekeliling yang tampak seperti kamar tidurnya, hanya satu hal yang berbeda dari kamarnya: sebuah penghalang yang tampak mengilap dan tembus pandang.

"Astaga, mimpi macam apa aku?" Gumamnya.

Ia melihat ke benda mengilap itu. Tampak wajahnya masih sama, namun dirinya kini meraba mata kirinya, memastikan bayangan yang dilihatnya asli. Tak ada satupun topeng yang menutupi penyakit di matanya.

"Mataku...tidak sakit lagi..." Gumamnya lagi. "Tapi, aku dimana?"

Sejurus kemudian, dia melihat penampakan yang aneh dari luar sana. Ditangupkannya kedua tangannya pada wajahnya, lalu melihat keluar penghalang itu. Penampakan yang dilihatnya jauh di luar dugaan.

Tiga orang tertidur lelap di kamar seberangnya: Seorang wanita hutan beraambut pirang, seorang pria berperawakan ganas dan topi berantena merah yang panjang beserta seorang gadis dengan diadem berhiaskan bulu merah yang mirip dengan si pria. Di depan tiga ruangan itu dan ruangannya, seorang wanita berjas putih sedang mengetik di komputernya. Tak lama kemudian, seorang pria berkacamata dan sama-sama berjas putih menghampiri wanita itu.

"Ini bakpao daging pesananmu. Langsung kubeli dari Pecinan sesuai permintaanmu." Kata sang pria.

"Terima kasih, Marcus. Aku tak sabar untuk memakannya. Sudah tiga jam aku duduk dan membuat program untuk semua orang disini." Jawab sang wanita. "Maksudku, mereka semua hanya rangkaian program dan kita harus membuat mereka beradaptasi sebagai manusia? Itu sesuatu yang gila."

"Tidak ada yang mustahil, Nagi. Lagipula, Pak Suzuki sendiri sudah lama merancang program ini untuk saat-saat yang genting seperti sekarang." Kata sang pria. "Oh, dan hati-hati jika kau memakannya disini."

"Kenapa?"

"Sima bersaudara mungkin sedang mengawasimu memakan bakpao itu. Bakpao daging adalah makanan kesukaan Sima Shi."

"Dan itu gunanya kita menciptakan kaca. Kau bertingkah berlebihan."

"Aku hanya mengingatkanmu. Sima Shi punya sifat obsesif ayahnya, jadi dia akan melakukan apa saja untuk kue rebus yang lembut itu, bahkan membunuh adiknya jika perlu."

"Dan itu harusnya memberikan pelajaran padanya karena badannya tak bisa setinggi Sima Zhao."

Wanita itu membuka kotak yang dibawakan temannya, lalu mengambil satu buah kue rebus berwarna putih yang bulat dan empuk.

DUK!

DUK!

DUK!

Suara hantaman keras terdengar di ruangan itu, namun Ia tak melihat dari mana asalnya. Berpikir bahwa itu munfkin hanya perasaannya, wanita itu mencoba memasukkan bakpaonya lagi ke dalam mulutnya.

DUK!

DUK!

DUK!

DUK!

"BAKPAO! BAKPAO!"

Suara hantaman keras itu terdengar lagi. Kali ini, sayup-sayup terdengar suara orang yang berteriak seakan meminta bakpaonya, namun tak diketaui dari mana asalnya. Maka wanita itu segera mengulum bakpaonya sampai habis tanpa pikir panjang, lalu berjalan memeriksa satu per satu ruangan yang diawasinya.

PRAAANG!

Suara kaca yang pecah kini terdengar. Wanita itu langsung berlari menuju sumber suara dan menemukan sebuah kursi kayu berada di luar kaca yang pecah. Matanya kini tertuju pada seorang pria yang tadi disebut sebagai Sima Shi, memecahkan lagi satu kaca di ruangan itu untuk mengeluarkan adiknya yang masih tertidur lelap dari ruangan itu. Merasa dipergoki, Sima Shi menyeret pria berperawakan urakan itu dan mengambil sekotak bakpao yang sejak tadi diincarnya, kemudian keluar dari ruangan aneh tersebut. Sang wanita pengawas segera menyalakan sirine bahaya dan mengambil walkie-talkie dari sakunya lalu berkata, "Aset GS-10 dan GS-12 keluar dari penampungan. Aku ulangi, dua aset keluar dari penampungan."

"Nagi, aset yang lain juga keluar dari penampu—AAAAAAAAH! DIA MEMBAKARKUUUUU!" sebuah suara terdengar dari walkie-talkie, dan kemungkinan orang itu sangat tersiksa.

Sementara berusaha kabur, Sima Shi menyeret Sima Zhao dengan tangan kanannya, sementara tangan kirinya sedang memegang sekotak bakpao yang masih hangat.

"Hoooaaaaahm..." Sima Zhao menguap, melihat sekelilingnya yang tampak seperti lorong bergerak. "Kakak, kita ada dimana? Kenapa lorongnya berjalan mundur?"

"Aku tak tahu, Zishang. Sepertinya mereka sedang menculik kita. Entah apa tujuannya, Tapi dari yang kulihat, kita tidak sendirian."

"Bukannya kita kesini untuk mencari Ayah?"

"Ayah bisa mengurus dirinya sendiri untuk sekarang. Sekarang kita cari tahu siapa lagi yang mereka culik selain manusia berperawakan kecoa dan anaknya itu."

"Oh, lihat. Orang-orang itu berjubah putih. Apa kita sudah mati?" celetuk Sima Zhao.

"Apa kau sebegitu mengantuk hingga tampak seperti orang mabuk? Keluarkan senjatamu!" Sima Shi masih memegang bakpaonya dengan erat sementara Sima Zhao mencari pedangnya.

"Kakak, sepertinya sebelum kita kesini kita tak membawa senjata." Sima Zhao yang matanya hanya setengah terbuka tak menemukan pedang yang selalu dibawanya.

"...Apa?" Sima Shi memberi tatapan nanar.

"Mata kakak tidak sakit lagi. Apa mereka menyembuhkan mata kakak?" Sima Zhao masih memasang wajah polosnya.

Tak lama kemudian, dua orang pria berjas putih menghampiri mereka. Dua bersaudara itu saling berpegangan dan berharap tidak terjadi apa-apa pada mereka. Dan benar saja, dua orang pria di belakang mereka menghajar orang-orang berjas putih tersebut sambil membawa obor di tangan mereka. Satu orang berseragam serba merah dengan wajah semanis seorang perempuan, dan satu orang lagi berpakaian putih dengan aksen merah dan rambut pantat bebek, lengkap dengan aksesoris berwarna kemerahan terpasang di kedua telinganya.

"Tunggu, aku pernah melihat salah satu dari mereka..." Sima Zhao memperhatikan seorang pria mungil berpakaian merah itu. "Lu Xun, terima kasih sudah menolong kami."

"Tak perlu berterima kasih." kata seorang pria yang dipanggil Lu Xun itu. "Kita semua sama-sama tersesat di tempat ini, tapi itu tidak mengubah permusuhan di antara kita. Kalau tidak salah, kau Sima Zhao, 'kan?"

"Benar sekali." Sima Zhao mengangguk. "Kakakku yang sedang makan bakpao ini Sima Shi."

Sima Shi yang sibuk memakan bakpao yang dipegangnya merasa terpanggil dan memasang tampang cengo dengan bakpao di mulutnya.

"Lu Xun, kenapa yang makan bakpao itu rasanya aku pernah lihat ya?" pria berseragam putih di samping Lu Xun itu bertanya pada temannya.

"Kau belum tahu ya, Zhu Ran?" Lu Xun mengernyitkan alisnya. "Mereka anak-anak Sima Yi, makanya yang tua terlihat mirip dia."

"...Apa?"lelaki yang dipanggil Zhu Ran itu mengernyitkan bibirnya terkejut. "T-tapi... seingatku, Sima Yi tak pernah keluar dari ruangannya untuk bersosialisasi. B-bagaimana dia bisa punya dua anak?"

"Oh, itu ceritanya lucu." Sima Zhao menggaruk kepalanya.

"Ibu kami yang melamar duluan." Sima Shi melanjutkan makan bakpao di tangannya.

"Lalu, apa kalian menemukan petunjuk tentang orang yang diculik selain kita?" tanya Zhu Ran.

"Benar. Mereka menculik masing-masing tiga orang, termasuk kami dan Ayah kami." Sima Shi menelan bakpao di mulutnya. "Dan di seberang kami, ada satu manusia yang berpakaian seperti kecoa. Apa kalian mengenalnya?"

"Oh, tidak..." Zhu Ran terbelalak. "Dia mimpi buruk untuk kita semua."

"Mimpi buruk seperti apa? Itu hanya manusia yang mirip kecoa." kata Sima Zhao santai.

"Kalian tidak tahu? Ayah kalian tak pernah menceritakan tentang... Lu Bu?"Lu Xun ikut terbelalak dan menggeleng pelan.

Sima bersaudara menggeleng serempak.

"D-dia...prajurit paling ditakuti..." kata Lu Xun. "Dan d-dia a-ada di belakang k-kalian..."

Dua bersaudara berbaju biru itu menoleh ke belakang. Sebuah bayangan hitam mengerikan dengan antena merah tampak menatap dengan nanar. Membuat siapapun bergidik ngeri, bahkan membuat Zhu Ran jatuh pingsan hanya karena melihat bayangannya.

 **TBC**


	7. The Gathering

Jika ingin ikut serta sebagai voters bagi yang tidak memiliki akun Wattpad, cerita ini juga tersedia di website , so enjoy reading~

* * *

Story Rate: T

Summary: para prajurit berusaha mencari cara untuk keluar dari lokasi "penculikan" mereka. Di perjalanan, mereka menemukan penampakan dunia luar yang jauh berbeda dari yang biasa mereka lihat, dan ada tugas lain yang jauh lebih berat...

.

.

.

SoniCanvas presents...

A "Dynasty Warriors" fanfiction.

 **Dynasty Rangers**

The Gathering

Lu Xun dan Zhu Ran tampak sangat ketakutan dan memeluk satu sama lain hanya karena melihat sesosok lelaki berbaju zirah serba hitam, bertopi antena merah, menatap dengan alis tebal bak ulat bulu dan sorotan mata yang tajam. Membuat siapapun bergumul dengan mimpi buruk mereka. Demikian sosok manusia di hadapan Sima bersaudara yang menatap dengan kosong .

"I-i-itu Lu Bu!" Ucap Zhu Ran gemetar sambil memeluk Lu Xun.

"Ah, jadi namamu Lu Bu? Aku Sima Zhao, ini kakakku Sima Shi. Senang bertemu denganmu." Sima Zhao mengulirkan tanngannya untuk berkenalan.

"Kau ini gila atau bodoh? Bersalaman dengan prajurit paling kejam seantero Cina?" Sima Shi memasang wajah panik.

"Mereka berdua hanya membuatnya berlebihan. Dia tak menakutkan untukku." Ucap Sima Zhao polos. "Lagi pula, kita tak tahu sedang berada dimana jadi kita akan butuh lebih banyak bantuan."

"Kau...berani...bersalaman dengan Lu Bu?!" Seorang pria yang dipanggil Lu Bu itu berbicara dengan nada yang tak meyakinkan, namun tetap dengan suara parau yang mencekam.

"Kita semua tersesat. Aku rasa kau kesini bersama orang lain yang kau sayangi. Mungkin jika kau membantu kami, kita akan sama-sama cari tahu cara untuk bebaskan yang lain dan pergi dari sini." Sima Zhao menjelaskan situasinya pada Lu Bu.

"Benar. Aku kesini untuk menolong anakku, Lu Lingqi." Lu Bu mengangguk. "Mereka membawanya ke suatu tempat dan aku tak bersenjata."

"Sebentar. Gadis cantik yang seragamnya mirip denganmu itu...ANAKMU?!" Sima Shi terperanjat dan mengacak rambutnya.

"Kakak tadi melihat Lu Lingqi?" Tanya Sima Zhao.

"T-tapi...d-dia t-terlalu c-cantik. Sedangkan a-ayahnya...hiiiy..." Sima Shi bergidik ngeri dan bersembunyi di belakang adiknya yang bertubuh besar itu.

"Ternyata Kakak sama penakutnya dengan Ayah..." Sima Zhao mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Ngomong-ngomong, apa kau tahu anakmu dan yang lainnya dibawa kemana?"

"Mereka dibawa ke koridor di sebelah sana." Lu Bu menunjuk ke arah Barat, lalu berlutut di depan Sima Zhao. "Tolong selamatkan anakku. Dia anak kesayanganku dan pewaris Red Hare terakhir. Aku tak mau dia diambil orang lain, huhu..."

"Lu Bu yang Perkasa menangis?" Lu Xun memasang tampang cengo.

"Aku jadi ingat pada Ayah, Kak." Celetuk Sima Zhao pada Sima Shi. "Mungkin setelah ini Kakak punya kesempatan mencari pacar cantik."

"Gadis cantik dengan Ayah yang sangar? Kau masih saja berpikiran bodoh!" Hardik Sima Shi.

"Setiap gadis baik pasti punya Ayah yang sangar. Aku juga pernah seperti kakak waktu bertemu Yuanji. Kakak tak inhat aku cerita begitu?"

"Tidak ada satu pun yang boleh memacari anakku!" Lu Bu kembali menjadi pribadinya yang egois. "Ayo pergi!"

Mereka berlima pun berlari melintasi koridor demi koridor untuk mencari orang-orang yang dibawa pergi dari mereka, hingga akhirnya mereka melintasi satu koridor dengan satu jendela besar. Menampakkan pemandangan di luar tempat asing itu.

"Teman-teman, sebaiknya kalian lihat ini." Lu Xun mengajak teman-temannya melihat ke jendela itu.

Di luar jendela, tampak sebuah pemandangan asing—bangunan istana yang kotak-kotak, jalanan penuh penampakan manusia yang berjalan dengan gaya yang tak asing, sedang menghancurkan toko-toko elektronik dan berjalan di sekitaran jalan bak mayat hidup. Seisi kota tampak hancur di sebagian tempat.

"Kita ada dimana?" Kata Zhu Ran.

"Tepatnya 'kapan'. Dan ngomong-ngomong, mereka berjalan seperti...kau tahu, prajurit kecil yang tak berbaju zirah dan memegang pedang kecil." Lu Xun meralat ucapan Zhu Ran.

"Sebaiknya kita melanjutkan perjalanan. Mereka sudah menunggu kita." Sima Shi memberi perintah pada teman-temannya untuk segera melanjutkan mencari ujung dari koridor itu.

Mereka sampai di sebuah ruangan dengan banyak pintu. Tampak empat orang yang lain juga ada di tempat itu.

"Hei, kenapa ada dua Zhao Yun?" Celetuk Zhu Ran melihat dua orang dengan seragam serba biru dan wajah yang mirip satu sama lain. "Apa Zuo Ci membuat jurus menggandakan diri?"

"Aku Xun Yu, dari Wei." Seorang yang mirip Zhao Yun, namun bertopi itu memperkenalkan dirinya. "Ini Zhang He dan Yu Jin."

"OH..." Lima orang yang baru datang ber-'oh' ria.

"Aku Zhu Ran, dan ini Lu Xun. Kami dari Wu." Zhu Ran menyusul memperkenalkan dirinya dan Lu Xun.

"Aku Sima Shi, dan yang tubuhnya besar ini adikku, Sima Zhao. Kami anak-anak Sima Yi." Sima Shi memperkenalkan dirinya dan adiknya.

"Tunggu dulu, bukannya Sima Yi tak pernah mau punya anak?" Xun Yu mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Astaga, mulai lagi..."Sima Zhao menggaruk kepalanya kesal. "Ya, ayah kami tak suka bersosialisasi, jadi ibu kami yang melamar duluan. Jangan ada yang tanya lagi."

DINGDONG DINGDONG!

"Teman-teman kalian menunggu di dalam. Sebaiknya kalian segera masuk. Tidak ada yang perlu ditakutkan." sebuah suara parau berbicara pada mereka.

"Siapa kau? Kenapa membawa kami kesini?" Zhao Yun mencari arah suara itu.

"Aku akan menjelaskan semuanya di dalam. Cepatlah masuk ke salah satu pintu itu." jawab suara itu.

Semua orang di ruangan itu masih menatap kosong pada pintu itu. Apakah pintu tersebut aman? Tidak ada yang tahu.

Dengan meneguk ludah, mereka akhirnya memasuki pintu masing-masing. Terdapat sebuah lorong yang mengarah pada satu pintu besar.

"Lepaskan pakaian kalian dan masukkan ke dalam pintu bundar di samping kalian." suara itu kembali memberi perintah.

"Eike ga mau telanjang, bow~" ucap Zhang He dengan nada melambai.

"Kita semua laki-laki!" Semua orang di ruangan itu menghardik Zhang He yang berusaha menutupi tubuhnya dengan kedua tangannya.

Dengan pasrah, mereka menanggalkan pakaian masing-masing dan memasukkannya ke dalam sebuah lubang bundar yang menempel di dinding.

KA-BOOM!

Suara ledakan terdengar dari koridor itu, tanda pakaian mereka sudah dimusnahkan. Angin yang berhembus dari lubang bundar itu membuat Zhao Yun yang berdiri tepat di samping dinding terkena hembusan angin itu, membuat rambutnya yang berponi belah tengah jadi berantakan. Mereka pun terus berjalan lurus dan menemukan sebuah rak yang menempel di dinding, dengan kaos putih dan celana yang diurutkan sesuai ukuran masing-masing.

"Kenapa semuanya berwarna putih? Kita semua punya warna kesukaan masing-masing." Celetuk Sima Zhao.

"Ini bukan baju untuk berperang..." Yu Jin ikut berkomentar.

"Kalian akan dapatkan baju yang lain, jadi pakai saja." Suara misterius itu terdengar kesal pada para prajurit yang berkomentar.

Dengan pasrah, mereka akhirnya mengenakan pakaian tersebut dan melangkah lurus menuju pintu keluar.

Di luar koridor itu, tampak teman-teman mereka telah duduk manis di tengah sebuah ruangan yang luas, dengan pemandangan jendela hitam yang besar di depannya. Tampak seorang pria berambut pirang menghampiri salah satu dari mereka.

"Zhao Zilong!" sahutnya.

Zhao Yun membentang tangannya dengan lebar, namun pria itu justru berlari ke arah Xun Yu. Seorang lagi dengan ponytail yang sama menghampiri Xun Yu dan memeluknya erat.

"Kau dari mana saja? Kami mencarimu sejak tadi!" Kata sang pria berambut pirang.

"Apa kau kesini karena suara misterius itu juga?" Kata si pria dengan ponytail lainnya yang lebih mungil.

"M-maaf, kalian siapa ya?" Kata Xun Yu bingung.

"Kau tak ingat kami? Ma Chao... Jiang Wei..." Pria bernama Ma Chao itu menunjuk dirinya dan teman di sebelahnya. "Yah, mungkin kau tak terlalu mengenalku karena aku tak pakai helm naga, tapi kau seharusnya kenal Jiang Wei. Kau tak ingat tos tombak yang kita buat bersama?"

"Ehem..." Zhao Yun yang sedari tadi menunggu di belakang Ma Chao dan Jiang Wei berdehem sambil melipat tangannya dan menghentakkan kakinya di lantai.

Ma Chao menoleh dan menemukan Zhao Yun tampak sangat kesal dengan teman seperjuangannya itu. Ia terkejut dan berkata, "Oh, Astaga. M-maaf, Zilong. Maksudku, kalian mirip sekali. Aku curiga kalian bersaudara."

"Aku? Bersaudara dengan penasehat kesayangan Cao Cao? Jangan harap." Zhao Yun memicinhkan matanya semakin kesal dengan pernyataan Ma Chao.

"Aku Xun Wenruo dari Wei, tapi kalian panggil saja aku Xun Yu." Xun Yu memperkenalkan dirinya. "Dan ya, aku penasehat kesayangan Cao Cao dan aku tak pernah punya hubungan darah dengan maskot naga jadi-jadian."

"Jadi kau Xun Yu yang itu?" Jiang Wei tetap memeluk Xun Yu. "Guru selalu membicarakan tentang dirimu. Dia bilang kau terlalu bertingkah seperti orang tua."

"...Apa? Siapa gurumu?" Wajah Xun Yu berubah merah padam.

"Eh... Zhuge Liang. Aku murid magangnya Zhuge Liang." Ucap Jiang Wei polos.

Sementara itu...

"Kalian anak-anak bodoh!" Sima Yi memukuli pantat kedua anaknya yang baru tiba. "Bisa-bisanya kalian tinggalkan Ayah di kamar yang dingin itu demi sekotak bakpao hangat!"

"Ampuni dosaku, Ayah..." Sima Shi berkata lirih meminta ampun. "Aku tak mau bakpao itu dihabiskan begitu saja oleh orang lain, karena tampaknya terlalu enak..."

"Kau sebaiknya belajar lagi untuk membagi makananmu, anak sialan!" Sima Yi menampar Sima Shi lebih keras.

"Jadi mereka berdua memang anak-anak Sima Yi, ya..." Yu Jin ber-sweatdrop bersama Zhang He.

Di tempat lain, Lu Xun, Zhu Ran, dan Sun Shangxiang berkumpul dengan gembira dan saling berpelukan bak Teletabis.

"Syukurlah Tuan Putri selamat." Ucap Lu Xun dengan mata berbinar.

"Aku hanya mengikuti suara misterius itu ke tempat ini." Jawab Sun Shangxiang. "Tunggu, kalian tidak membakar orang lain di tempat ini, 'kan?"

"Ehehehe..." Lu Xun menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal.

"Sebenarnya, kami tadi panik ketika obor yang kami buat menciptakan hujan ysng entah dari mana asalnya. Awan saja tidak ada." Zhu Ran ikut menggaruk kepalanya.

"Lu Lingqi, anakku!" Lu Bu berlari indah menghampiri anaknya yang sejak tadi dicarinya. "Kau tadi terlihat seperti diculik. Apa mereka melakukan sesuatu padamu?"

"Aku tadi hanya tertidur, lalu tiba-tiba dibangunkan di tempat ini dengan baju dan celana seperti ini." Jawab sang anak gadis.

"Kau tak perlu berlebihan seperti itu, Lu Bu. Anakmu bisa menjaga dirinya." Seorang wanita berambut pirang bergelombang mencibir Lu Bu.

"Diamlah, Zhurong. Aku mencoba membuat momen bahagia bersama anak gadisku." Lu Bu membungkam wanita bernama Zhurong ini.

Tiba-tiba, layar jendela yang tampak hitam itu menyala, menampakkan wajah yang timbul dari seluruh bagian layar yang putih. Lalu bersuara dengan parau, seperti yang didrngarkan oleh mereka sebelum berkumpul di tempat itu.

"Halo, Prajurit. Kalian pasti pernah mendengar suaraku yanh ini." Kata sang wajah di layar putih itu.

"Apa kau Zuo Ci?" Celetuk Jiang Wei.

"Apa kau roh halus?" Sima Zhao bertanya sambil mengusap kepalanya.

"Bukan, bukan. Aku bukan roh halus seperti yang kalian pikirkan. Aku adalah pencipta kalian semua." Jawab sang wajah di layar.

"Jadi kau adalah Tuhan?"kata Xun Yu.

"Kalian tidak akan paham, tapi ketahuilah bahwa dunia di luar sana sedang dalam bahaya dan butuh bantuan kalian untuk memulihkannya." wajah di layar putih itu menghilang, berganti menjadi penampakan kota yang sama persis dengan yang dilihat mereka sebelumnya dari jendela.

"Jadi kami akan bertarung untuk melawan kejahatan?" Kata Zhao Yun bersemangat. "Kenapa tidak kirim kami sekarang saja?"

 **"** Semangat yang bagus, Zhao Yun. Tapi yang akan kalian hadapi di luar sana akan jauh berbeda dan lebih sulit ditebak." Wajah yang timbul di layar putih itu kembali lagi. "Kehidupan modern di luar sana tidak peduli kepada siapa kalian berpihak atau seberapa tinggi jabatan kalian, apapun akan mereka lakukan untuk melawan kalian semua. Jadi, kami harus melatih kalian untuk bekerja sama dan mempelajari dunia yang kalian tinggali saat ini."

"Bekerja dengan musuh kami? Mustahal cyiin~" ucap Zhang He dengan nada melambai.

"Jika kalian tidak mempedulikan perbedaan tentang jabatan dan lainnya, tidak akan ada yang mustahil." wajah di layar itu tersenyum. "Istirahatlah, karena besok aku akan membagi kalian menjadi tiga kelompok dengan lima orang dari kelompok berbeda, dan mulai sekarang kalian cukup panggil aku Mr. S."

Wajah yang timbul di layar putih itupun mengjilang, kembali menjadi layar jendela besar yang hitam.

"Ayah, aku takut kita harus berpisah..." Sima Zhao memeluk ayahnya.

"Pergi saja kau, anak sialan" cibir Sima Yi.

"Bekerja dengan musuh? Itu akan menodai KEBAJIKAN!"

"NODA UNTUK KEADILAN!"

"DAN NODA UNTUK KEHORMATAN NEGERI SHU!"

Trio Tombak bersahutan dengan puitis bak seri animasi gadis ajaib.

Seperti apakah grup yang akan dibagikan oleh Mr. S? Dan pelatihan seperti apakah yang akan diajarkan Mr. S kepada prajurit Cina kuno ini? Jawabnya ada di ujung langit. Kita kesana dengan seorang anak. Anak yang tangkas dan juga pemberaniiii—hiiiiii~

Maaf, sepertinya salah tulis. Maksud saya adalah jawabnya setelah update chapter selanjutnya.

 **~Tuberkulosis~**


	8. Modern Life Campaign(Part 1)

Bagian ini cukup melelahkan, dan ga terasa udah 200 kata. Well, almost. Ingat, vote masih dibuka dan waktunya diperpanjang. Jangan lupa untuk Follow dan tinggalkan Review!

* * *

Rate : T  
Summary : Para pejuang kita yang "diculik" akan menjalani hidup di dalam satu atap, dan mereka juga akan menjalani sesi eliminasi sebelum menuju pertarungan sesungguhnya. Mau tahu seperti apa hidup mereka di "asrama"?

.

SoniCanvas presents...  
A "Dynasty Warriors" fanfiction.

 **Dynasty Rangers**

 **Modern Life Campaign(part 1)**

Pagi hari yang cerah untuk memulai aktivitas rutin. Sinar mentari bersinar dari sebuah jendela besar, membuat semua penghuni ruangan serba putih itu terbangun dengan segar dibanding masa-masa di tempat tinggal mereka yang penuh peperangan hingga sulit untuk tidur.

"Ahh... Selamat pagi, semuanya~" sapa seorang pria dengan dandanan wanita membangunkan kawan-kawannya yang berada di kamar bernuansa ungu, burung merak, dan kupu-kupu. "Eike punya sarapan buat yey, en yey semua~"

"Zhang He, bisakah kau tidak menggangguku tidur?" Xun Yu masih tidur dengan memeluk sebuah kotak biru kosong yang tidak ada isinya.

"Yey sendiri ngapain tidur begindang sambil peluk kotak sepetong?" kata Zhang He dengan nada melambai. "Lagian, itu kotak isinya—mmph!"

Belum selesai pria itu berbicara, mulutnya dibungkam oleh temannya yang berkumis tipis dan berambut tipis(?).

"Kau mau membuat Xun Yu histeris hingga bunuh diri lagi?" Bisik sang pria dengan kaus putih bertuliskan 'Yu Jin' dalam bahasa Mandarin tradisional.

"Hmmp, mmmph!" Zhang He sesak napas karena hidung dan mulutnya dibungkam oleh Yu Jin, hingga akhirnya Ia berhasil melepaskan diri.

"Ngomong-ngomong, bagaimana caranya kau bisa membuat sarapan?" Tanya Yu Jin.

"Kalau begitu kesindang dong. Biar eike tunjukkin rahasianya~" Zhang He memegang tangan Yu Jin untuk mengajaknya ke sebuah ruangan yang tampak seperti dapur. Di pojok ruangan, terdapat sebuah lemari berbentuk kotak yang mengillap dengan sisi yang cembung.

"Ini seperti lemari biasa. Tidak ada yang istimewa." Kata Yu Jin datar.

"Eike juga mikirnya begitu sampe eike buka isinya, bow~" Zhang He membuka lemari mengilap tersebut. Betapa berbinarnya Yu Jin ketika melihat banyaknya bahan makanan sudah tersedia di dalamnya.

"Kita tak perlu berburu lagi? Apakah ini kehidupan lain yang dibicarakan Mr. S pada kita?" Yu Jin masih memasang tampang cengo pada isi makanan yang dilihatnya.

"Tinggal dimasak dan siap sarapan cyiin~"

"Terus, dimasaknya pakai apa?" Yu Jin mencoba memegang bagian dalam lemari yang tampak mengilap tersebut. "Hiiy, kenapa dalamnya dingin?"

"Itu masih menjadi misteri..." Zhang He membentangkan tangannya perlahan sambil merangkul Yu Jin.

"Nyem..." Xun Yu muncul tiba-tiba, kemudian nyeletuk, "Lalu, bagaimana caranya bisa jadi seperti dimasak, sedangkan tidak ada sumber api di tempat ini?"

"Eike dapet bantuan lah, bow~" Zhang He melambaikan tangannya, lalu menunjuk dua manusia berseragam merah yang menari mengelilingi kompor dengan api yang menyala bersama gadis kulit hitam bersurai pirang.

"BAKAR! BAKAR! BAKAR!" Zhu Ran menyahut sambil mengangkat obor di tangannya.

"BAKAR KEBIASAAN LAMA!" Lu Xun ikut bersahutan bersama Zhu Ran.

"Sepertinya mereka butuh istirahat setelah sekian lama membakar kapal dan lainnya sejak Chibi...", Xun Yu ber-sweatdrop bersama dua temannya.

Yu Jin dan Zhang He mengangguk berjamaah.

Sementara itu...

Sima Zhao masih ada di dalam kamar tidur, hanya dibalut selimut berwarna biru awan. Tak lama kemudian, ketukan pintu terdengar.

"Zishang? Kau ada di dalam?" sahut seseorang di luar.

"Ya, sebentar...", jawab Sima Zhao sambil bergegas menuju pintu kamarnya dan membuka pintu tersebut. Ternyata itu adalah kakaknya, Sima Shi.

"Zishang, astaga..." Sima Shi menutup matanya. "Apa kau mengambil bakpao milikku lagi?"

"Oh, maaf, Kakak Ziyuan. Aku tak bermaksud mengambilnya, kemarin aku sangat lapar." kata Sima Zhao. "Tapi itu membuatku semakin bersemangat menghabiskan malam bersama istriku, jadi aku harus kembali tidur."

"Zishang, aku tahu kau rindu istrimu. Tapi bukan begini caranya." ucap Sima Shi ketus. "Yang bersamamu semalam itu Sun Shangxiang, mantan istri Liu Bei!"

"...APA?!" Sima Zhao terkejut. "Dia sangat mengingatkanku pada istriku, hanya rambutnya pendek, dan dadanya rata."

Selang mereka berbicara, seorang gadis berambut bob menghampiri dua bersaudara itu hanya mengenakan selimut merah.

"Siapa yang kau bilang dada rata?"

PLAK!

"Tamparannya sepadan." Sima Zhao mengusap wajahnya. "Kakak, apa bakpaonya masih ada?"

"Bisakah kau mandi dulu?" Sima Shi menahan tubuh Sima Zhao yang tanpa busana. "Dan bisakah, Sima Zhao... demi Konfusius, KENAKAN BAJUMU?!"

"Baju-baju yang ada di lemari itu jelek semua." Sima Zhao kicep.

"Pakai saja atau aku laporkan Ayah."

"Baiklah..." Sima Zhao berjalan kembali masuk ke kamarnya dan membuka lemarinya. Tiba-tiba, sesuatu menariknya masuk ke dalam lemari.

"Kakak, tolong!"

"Zishang? Kau disana?" Sima Shi perlahan berjalan memasuki kamar dan tak menemukan adiknya di dalam kamar itu. "Sima Zhao, ini bukan lelucon!"

Sebelum kita kena gampar Sima Shi, sebaiknya kita lihat kawanan Shu dan Others yang mengamati satu alat berbentuk kotak berwarna hitam, tepat di depan kotak hitam raksasa yang menempel di dinding. Kotak yang depannya dilapisi dengan kaca, namun tak ada sesuatu yang terlihat di baliknya.

"Benda apa ini?" Tanya Zhao Yun memegangi kotak hitam itu

"Aku tidak tahu. Ini mencurigakan atas nama keadilan." Ma Chao melipat tangannya.

"Teman-teman! Aku menemukan sesuatu." Jiang Wei menunjukkan barang yang ditemukannya. Sebuah kotak yang panjang dan memiliki banyak tombol.

"Jiang Wei, benda apa itu?" Zhao Yun menoleh.

"Aku tidak tahu. Tapi sepertinya ini mengendalikan sesuatu..."Jiang Wei melihat tombol-tombol di kotak panjang itu, kemudian menekan tombol merah.

"GYAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Zhao Yun dan Ma Chao memeluk satu sama lain karena terkejut melihat sesuatu di dalam kotak besar itu.

"Kuda?" Ma Chao melihat kuda kecil yang bergerak di dalam kotak hitam tersebut. "Aku seperti mengenal kuda ini. Apa yang dia lakukan di kotak kecil ini?"

"ADA YANG BILANG...KUDA?!" Sesosok manusia bertubuh besar menghampiri tiga manusia bertombak penasaran itu. Ia ikut melihat kuda yang ditampilkan di kotak hitam.

"Hiiiy~" Ma Chao terkejut dan kembali memeluk Zhao Yun. "Zilong, apa dosa kita hingga harus serumah dengan orang ini?"

"Bisakah kau berhenti memelukku?" Zhao Yun mulai kesal.

"Benar. Maafkan aku. Sudah refleks." Ma Chao melepaskan pelukannya.

"Red Hare? Kuda kedayanganku..." Pria yang diketahui sebagai Lu Bu ini memegang kaca yang menghalangi pemandangan kuda tersebut, hingga penampakan berubah menjadi sesosok manusia berjenggot panjang yang mengendarainya. "Kudaku...dicuri..."

"Hei, bukankah itu si jenderal berjenggot panjang? Um... Aku lupa namanya lagi." Jiang Wei menerawang.

"Lord Guan Yu! Apa yang kau lakukan disitu?" Sahut Zhao Yun.

"Lord Guan, tolong keluar dari sana!" Ma Chao ikut menyahut.

"DIA MENCURI KUDA KESAYANGANKU!" Lu Bu memukul kotak hitam itu dan mengangkatnya tinggi-tinggi, namun sebuah kejutan dahsyat bak petir menyambar sang manusia kecoa.

"Dia manusia yang sangat terobsesi dengan kuda..." Jiang Wei menatapnya dengan sweatdrop.

"Itu tak perlu ditanya. Dia memang terkenal bekerja pada penawar tertinggi, dan Red Hare adalah tawaran tertinggi dari Dong Zhuo." jelas Zhao Yun. "Atau setidaknya, itu yang kudengar dari Yang Mulia Liu Bei."

Tiba-tiba, lantai di bawah Lu Bu bergeser dan menjatuhkannya.

"Astaga, kita mulai lagi—GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Zhao Yun ikut terperosok ke dalam lubang misterius itu dan tak ada yang menyadarinya.

"Mungkin sebaiknya kita makan saja sebelum dingi—AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Masih memegang kotaknya, Xun Yu memakan masakan buatan Zhang He hingga sebuah lubang di lantai menjatuhkannya.

"Wenruo, bertahanlah!" Yu Jin memegang tangan Xun Yu dengan erat sementara Zhang He lari melambai dengan panik.

JBOK!

Sesuatu menghamtam Yu Jin dengan dahsyat.

"Hidungku!" Yu Jin memegang hidungnya kesakitan hingga lupa dengan Xun Yu.

"Yu Jin, kau lupakan akuuuuuu~" suara Xun Yu menggema seiring dirinya terperosok ke dalam lubang itu.

"PUJA OBOR AJAIB! PUJA OBOR AJAIB!" Lu Xun dan Zhu Ran masih bersujud di depan kompor yang menyala sementara Zhurong berdiri dengan bangga di belakang api karena hanya dirinya yang bisa "menjinakkan apinya". Namun sesuatu yang aneh tercium di hidung Lu Xun.

"Zhurong, aku baru saja mencium bau kue." Kata Lu Xun. "Apa kau merasakannya juga?"

"Ya, tapi dari mana?" Zhurong mengendus ke mana-mana, hingga ternyata menemukan rambut Zhu Ran terkobar api.

"Aku juga mencium baunya, dan kepalaku panas..." Zhu Ran masih bertanya-tanya.

"K-kepalamu..." Lu Xun menunjuk api yang berkobar di kepala Zhu Ran.

"TIDAAAAAAAAAAAAAAK! KENAPA API YANG INI MENCOBA MELAWANKUUU!" Zhu Ran berlari panik dengan kepala yang terbakar.

"Zhu Ran, meringkuk dan berguling!" seru Lu Xun.

"AKU MASIH TERBAKAAAAR!" Zhu Ran berusaha berguling, hingga lubang misterius di lantai muncul dan membuatnya terperosok ke dalamnya. Kemudian, hujan misterius turun di ruangan itu untuk memadamkan api. Seluruh penghuni 'asrama' itu lari ketakutan dan mencari perlindungan.

Oke, sampai dimana kita? Ah, kita menuju lima orang yang "diculik" dan dibawa ke tempat lain.

"Nyem..." Zhu Ran mengusap kepalanya. Ia memandang sekelilingnya yang tampak gelap gulita. Ia melihat pakaiannya sudah berganti menjadi baju perang yang digunakannya saat masih di Wu, dan rambutnya tidak terbakar lagi. Begitupun dengan orang lain, yang kini kembali pada baju perang dari tempat asal masing-masing.

"Ini...dimana?" gumam Zhu Ran. Matanya kemudian tertuju pada Lu Bu, yang juga ikut terjatuh ke tempat gelap itu. "Hiiy~"

Zhu Ran mundur tiba-tiba dengan terseok-seok, tanpa sengaja menyalakan sebuah sakelar yang menyalakan seisi ruangan itu dengan cahaya. Sebuah ruangan berdinding beton, dengan lemari berisi berbagai senjata tersedia di ruangan itu. Tak lupa ring di tengah ruangan, yang membuatnya tampak seperti arena pertarungan.

Tak lama kemudian, sisa dari orang-orang yang "diculik" satu per satu terbangun, melihat pemandangan yang sama.

"Ini... arena pertarungan?" seorang gadis berambut bob itu melihat ring di tengah ruangan.

Tiba-tiba, wajah pucat raksasa muncul tiba-tiba di hadapan mereka. Tak lain, itu adalah Mr. S yang berbicara pada mereka.

"Halo, semuanya." sapa wajah pucat itu. "Selamat datang di arena latihan kalian."

"Akhirnya, ada gunanya kita ke tempat ini!" Kata Zhao Yun. "Kita seharusnya saling bertarung satu sama lain sekarang karena aku tak tahan melihat kecoa ini masih hidup!"

"KAU SEBUT AKU APA?!" Lu Bu menatap Zhao Yun dengan mata nanar.

"Hiiiy~" Zhao Yun dengan refleks memeluk Sun Shangxiang.

"Lepaskan aku, Xun Yu!" Sun Shangxiang tampaknya sesak napas.

"Aku Xun Yu, dia Zhao Yun." Xun Yu menunjuk dirinya, lalu menunjuk Zhao Yun.

"Aku memang pernah menyebutkan tentang pertarungan, tapi kalian tidak akan menghadapi satu sama lain." Mr. S menjelaskan maksud keberadaan lima orang itu. "Kalian akan bekerjasama, untuk melawan musuh kalian."

"Pfft, kerjasama. Lu Bu tidak bekerja sama dengan prajurit lemah seperti mereka!" Lu Bu menunjuk Sima Zhao yang masih tidur pulas dan Zhao Yun yang tampak takut padanya.

"Dan karena itu, kau harus ajarkan ilmu perangmu pada mereka." kata Mr. S.

"Tidak mau." Lu Bu menggeleng, masih mengaacuhkan teman-temannya. "Aku hanya bekerja dengan penawar tertinggi."

"Aku memberimu makan, tempat bernaung, dan baju perangmu kembali. Kau akan dapat lawan kuat di arena ini."

"Itu membuatmu jadi penawar tertinggi."

"Baiklah, ini yang akan melawan kalian." Mr. S menoleh ke arah ring raksasa yang menggeser lantainya, memunculkan sesosok lelaki tua berambut panjang dengan tubuh kurus dan senjata raksasa di tangannya. Dari warna seragamnya, dia berasal dari Jin.

"Hoaaaahm... Apa yang kulewatka—Astaga." Sima Zhao terbangun dari tidurnya dan mendadak kaget melihat sosok manusia yang sepertinya dia kenal.

"Astaga apa?" Kata Zhao Yun.

"Aku mengenalnya. Dia salah satu penasehat di Wei."... Boji?"

"Wenruo? Yang Mulia Sima Zhao?" Lelaki tua itu tampak mengenal salah dua(?) dari mereka.

"Aku pikir kau tidak sakit lagi sejak pengaangkatan Cao Pi." Kata Xun Yu.

"Aku pikir kau mati bunuh diri karena sebuah kotak kosong dari Yang Mulia Cao Cao—uhukk!" Kata lelaki tua itu sambil terbatuk.

"Kenapa semua orang masih membahas tentang kotak itu..." Xun Yu pundung di pojok ruangan.

"Demi Konfusius, apa yang Master Guo Huai lakukan di tempat ini?" tanya Sima Zhao.

"Aku tadi sedang berkuda membaca cuaca dengan Deng Ai—srooot. Lalu aku terjatuh dan pingsa—uhuk,uhuk! Dan tiba-tiba sudah terbangun disini." kata pria yang diketahui bernama Guo Huai tersebut.

"Eww, pria ini menjijikkan. Ini lawan kuat yang kau bilang?" Lu Bu menatap orang yang baru datang itu dengan jijik.

"Kau tahu aku bisa mendengarmu, Tuan." kata Sun Shangxiang.

"Aku tak bicara padamu. Aku bicara pada hantu tadi." Lu Bu meralat tujuan ucapannya.

"Aku dengar kalian berlatih untuk kerja tim. Kebetulan aku ahlinya—uhukk! Sebentar..." Guo Huai mengelap hidungnya dengan sapu tangan. "Pelajaran yang paling pertama adalah pertahanan. Sebelum menyerang, kalian harus cara bertahan, terutama di medan perang yang asing."

"Persetan dengan bertahan! HYAAAAAAAAH!" Lu Bu berlari dan memulai serangan dengan melesatkan pukulan, namun Guo Huai melakukan _sliding_ untuk menghindar dan memukul di selangkangan, lalu menarik tangan si pria besar di punggungnya hingga jatuh tersungkur.

"Pelajaran pertama dalam bertahan adalah mengalir, bukan memaksa aliran. Dan melampiaskan kemarahan hanya membuat kalian tak terkendali. Sampai disini semua paham?"

Semua mata tertunduk, memohon bimbingan.

"Kau masih jagonya. Tak heran Zhongda masih memujimu." Xun Yu mengangguk pelan.

""Terima kasih, Wenruo. Aku sangat menghargainya." Guo Huai mengucapkan terima kasih, lalu melepaskan Lu Bu.

KRAK!

"Sekarang punggungku encok. Aku butuh kursi untuk duduk dan—uhuk,uhuk, aku butuh air."

"Siap, Guru!"

 **~TBC~**


End file.
